Share
by Asura Mori
Summary: I thought Kanone and I were over, so I moved on, falling in love with the younger Narumi brother. But then he came back, bringing with him a enemy I had thought gone... Ayumu/Eyes, Kanone/Eyes. Rated M.
1. Promise Me

Yo, this is Asura Mori. Just so you guys know, I'm revising all of my stories. I feel that in some of them I gave too much away, while in others I gave too little. Does that make sense? Anyway, I'm glad you guys love this story so much and I plan on continuing it now that I have a new computer. Thanks for reviewing guys and I'll still be doing shout-outs. And so I am proud to present the revised first chapter of SHARE!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Spiral or any of its characters and that you would know if I did.

Chapter One: Promise Me

By: Asura Mori

_You rescued me from my own darkness, when I needed someone to love me. You held me while I was broken, giving me the strength to live for tomorrow. So why did you leave me? Why did you even pretend to love me, if your intent all along was to use me? Why are you here now, tormenting me with your very presence? What if I told you that I had finally forgotten you, that I love someone else now? I no longer love you... and I have forgotten what love we once shared..._

I walked down the hall to my room, tired from the long day's work. I was so tired of the idiots who called themselves directors. They couldn't even tie their own shoes if they weren't told to do so. The directors had called me in to ask what song I would be playing at the Spring Concert... even though I told them that yesterday... Cursing silently, I dug into my pocket for my key and opened my door. The sounds and sights that greeted me was enough to make me groan out loud. My fellow Blade Children, Rio, Kousuke, and Ryoko had somehow gotten into my apartment... and they were trashing it.

"What's up Rutherford? You look like shit." Kousuke, the red-headed annoying one, drawled in my direction from the couch. I didn't pay him any attention, choosing to ignore him rather than deal with him. "Fine, don't answer. Prick." I still didn't answer, though I did allow a small grin to flit across my face. The others didn't see of course, and if they had seen it, they would have probably freaked out. Kiyotaka had always told me that I should show my emotions more.

Kiyotaka... His name still brought a sense of regret. Nobody had seen him since he'd disappeared two years ago... and I had a growing dread that he was dead. Kiyotaka had been a genius at everything he did, and he was an awesome detective. But he had made the mistake of trying to figure out the secret of the Blade Children and paid for it dearly. His younger brother, Ayumu Narumi, was still searching for him, though I think he's finally come to accept that his brother is gone. Another distinct I had these days was that Kanone was part of the reason why Kiyotaka was gone...

Kanone... The thought of him made me buzz inside. I hadn't seen him since his departure on his plane to America, after his attempt to destroy Ayumu. That had been two months ago and here I was today, still thinking about the love I had once shared with him. /But that's over now... He betrayed my trust.../ But I couldn't stop thinking of those nights where he would hold me, combing his hands through my hair, his lips on mine, promising me the world.

"Eyes?" I looked over to see Rio holding my cell, shaking like crazy. "Rio? Are you all right?" I heard myself ask, though I hadn't been aware I'd even opened my mouth. Rio was shaking violently, like she was surrounded by Hunters with no way out. Hunters are those who would do harm against the Blade Children. I didn't like to think about them, seeing as how we hadn't had any major encounters with them in the last two months. "Eyes... it's Kanone..."

I walked over to where Rio was standing, feeling that strange buzz, but feeling also somehow detached. I took the phone and placed it against my ear, saying nothing. "Eyes." his voice seemed to resonate within my body, only making the buzz harder to ignore, "Eyes. I need to speak with you. Face to face." I froze. He was here? He was in Japan? "Don't come near me. I never want to see you again." My voice sounded weary to me, and I knew that Kanone could hear it too. "Eyes. Please." he was pleading now, but I wouldn't have it. "Don't you dare come to me. If I see you... I will kill you." I hit the end button and slammed my phone onto a nearby desk.

I turned to look at the other three, who flinched and got up to leave. I didn't even bother to tell them good-bye. I just went straight to my room and slammed the door shut. "I think Eyes is pissed." I heard Kousuke say, trying to be quiet. Of course I was mad. I didn't want to see Kanone. Not now. Not after I had finally found a way to heal my broken heart. "You're so stupid Kousuke!" I heard Rio yell at him, and I could imagine her puffing up her cheeks and glaring at him, which made me feel a little better, "Of course Eyes is pissed. He doesn't want to see Kanone, not after what that bastard did!" I heard Ryoko's voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying, but Kousuke's response cleared it up. "No way, Ryoko! If it was like that, I think he would have told us." "You just don't get it Kousuke. People in relationships like that aren't always open about it." I could tell Ryoko was trying to be quiet, but with someone like Kousuke around... Yeah, it was impossible.

I decided right then that I was tired. I didn't really care what they were talking about, even though it concerned my past relationship with Kanone. They didn't need to know... and I wouldn't place my burden on them. They didn't deserve that, not after all that had happened. I had to be strong. If not for myself... then for them. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't even remember falling asleep.

WARNING: LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!! (not exactly dirty...)

I woke up in the middle of the night, wondering what had disrupted my sleep. Sweat covered my body as I went for the gun I kept hidden underneath my pillow. Something moved and I grabbed the gun, aiming for whatever or whoever was there. I choked when I realized who it was and dropped the gun. "A-Ayumu!" I had almost shot him, and yet there he was, grinning like an idiot. "Didn't you get my message, Eyes?" he sat on my bed with easy grace and all I could do was stare at him. "I could have killed you..." I blinked, realizing I HADN'T got his message, "What message?" I couldn't help but wonder how the hell he had gotten into my apartment, but that thought became irrelevant when he grabbed my chin and kissed me. We stayed like that for a full minute before he broke the kiss, his chocolate eyes shining. "Ayumu..." I growled, warning him. I wasn't absolutely sure that Rio, Kousuke, and Ryoko had gone home, and I really didn't need them to come in and find Ayumu on top of me. "Shush, Eyes. The kids went home a long time ago. It's time for the grown-ups to play." he whispered, claiming my mouth and leaning in to deepen it. I could feel his hand making its way under my shirt and up my chest and leaned in to his touch. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my mouth as his tongue explored my mouth and his hand made lazy circles on my chest. I felt him smirk, then bite my bottom lip. I glared at him, feeling the blood well up in my mouth.

"That hurt." I snarled, pushing him away. "You're a sissy." Ayumu laughed, rolling off of me and to the side. He sat up and placed his mouth against my ear. I gasped slightly as his warm breath hit my ear and turned to look at him. "Are you having fun?" I asked, glaring at him. "Maybe." he chuckled, nuzzling my neck. I arched my neck so he could explore some more and felt him kissing it lightly. I still don't know why I let him have dominance over me... He's such a sado-masochist... Though I think it has to do with the fact that I'm used to being on the bottom... and I like pain a lot more than he does. "Eyes." I turned to look at him, shocked at his sudden change in attitude. He seemed... frustrated...

"Ayumu?" I looked at him, wondering what had caused this change. At night he was usually all happy and loving... but now he was unhappy and unloving... What the crap? "Eyes. Kousuke called me and said Kanone was in town. Is that true?" I bit my lip and looked away from him. Kanone was a sore subject for both of us and we didn't bring him up unless it was important. "Yes. He's back." "When are you going to tell him?" I heard Ayumu ask and I could tell he was upset. He knew that I hadn't told Kanone about him and me. Kanone didn't know that I was intimate with Kiyotaka's baby brother. "How soon do you want me to die?" I asked, looking at him. "Sarcasm? From Eyes Rutherford? The horror!" Ayumu grinned, grabbing my chin, "You need to tell him. So we can be together for real."

I heard what Ayumu was saying, but I was scared. I didn't want to find out that after two months... Kanone was still in love with me. I didn't want to see the man. I just wanted to forget him and move on, but... until I did tell him... I could never be free. "Promise me, Eyes. Promise me you'll tell him about us."

"I promise."

_Hold me as I fall into darkness,_

_The light having shied away from me._

_I am nothing, nothing,_

_Without you._

To be continued...

Heh. I'm evil. But you guys already knew that... I think. Anyway, like I said at the beginning, I'm revising. Now I just gotta convince my dad to let me have internet in my room... Easier said than done.

The shout-outs remain the same!!!!!!! Here's my shout-out to lil'rockingirl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thx for reviewing on "The Darkness In My Heart." I told you I'd shout-out to you!!!!!!!!!


	2. Midnight Rape

Heh, back again. Fear for your lives mortals, because ASURA MORI IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah... anyway, I want this story to be a success and so far it is!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Thx for reviewing and here's the second revised chapter of SHARE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Warning: There is rape.

Disclaimer: Again with these things. Can we just burn them?

Chapter Two: Midnight Rape

By: Asura Mori

_I had hoped that you would never return. I wanted to dream for just a few minutes longer. I had hoped you had forgotten me. I didn't want to know that you thought of me everyday, that you still loved me. I can't take you back and I refuse to. I love someone else now. I love..._

Ayumu was gone when I woke up. At first I thought it had been a dream, Ayumu coming to my room. But then I found the note:

"Remember your promise." -A.N.

I sighed, realizing that Ayumu had been serious. And why wouldn't he have been? He had stated early on that if I didn't break up with Kanone when the chance came, he would have no more to do with me. I didn't want to lose him, not because of Kanone. I had lost so many people already to him, I wouldn't lose Ayumu too.

My phone rang then. Startled out of thought, I went over and picked it up, not even bothering to check who it was. "Eyes." Yes, it was him again. The one person I had never wanted to see again, "We need to talk. Please." I sighed, realizing that he wasn't just going to go away, "Where are you?" His voice sounded a lot more like usual as he answered, "Right outside your apartment door." That made me stop. How dare he assume that I would just let him in. "Go away." I said, surprised by the venom dripping from those words. "Eyes..." he was begging, but I refused to be moved. "No. Go away. Go back to America. Leave me alone." I snarled, shutting my phone off so he couldn't call me again. I was through. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't tell him, not even for Ayumu...

I heard my door creak open and turned to see Kanone standing there, a pleading expression on his face. "Eyes..." his eyes begged me to listen, but I backed away from him, whispering, "Get out... of my apartment." I was scared. That was the third time someone had been able to get into my apartment. It was time to get a new lock. "Eyes, please. Listen to me." he walked towards me, beseeching me with his gaze, arms outstretched, "Don't you still...love me?" I could feel my throat constricting. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I answered that question. Yes. I did still love him... but not in the same way he loved me...

I moved away from him, that little gesture telling him everything. I couldn't bear to look at his eyes, afraid of what I might see. Love? Pain? Hate? All of those emotions, scared me. I didn't want to know. I didn't.

"Eyes. Do you love someone else? Have you forgotten... everything we once had? Have you forgotten... about me?" He sounded so sad, so heartbroken. I wanted him to hate me. I didn't want his love. I wanted him... to forget... "Yes. I have forgotten and moved on." I looked at him, knowing how my words were tearing through him, but I forced myself to continue, "I've found someone else, someone who won't hurt me like you have." I wanted him to hate me. "And who is this mysterious new lover?" Kanone asked, eyes flickering with pain, "Who is he, that is so important to you that you have forgotten me?" I watched him, knowing that if I answered, it would break him. "... Ayumu." I whispered, watching him flinch.

I turned away from him and looked out the window, noting how everything seemed so small and bland from up here. I heard Kanone moving around, but assumed he was leaving. How many times had I sat up here, watching everything below with no one by my side? How many years had I been alone? "Too many..." I whispered, watching the streets below. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted...

I felt Kanone grab my shoulder and tried to stop him from turning me around, but he spun me around harshly, pressing his mouth to my own. I pushed him away, and backed up, feeling the glass behind me. "Don't." I whispered, watching as he walked towards me. "I will not lose to little Narumi." he hissed, walking with measured steps, knowing I had almost nowhere to go. I looked around for anything to use as a weapon, then remembered the gun in my piano. If I could just get over there...

I ran as soon as Kanone pounced, barely getting away from him. I reached the piano, just as he grabbed my hair and yanked me back wards. I screamed in pain as he threw me into a wall, feeling my legs buckle underneath me. I looked up to see Kanone walking towards me, his face strangely calm as he dropped to his knees and pulled me into a harsh kiss.

WARNING: YAOI!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU'RE NOT A FAN, DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I made the mistake of gasping and felt his tongue slide into my mouth. Suppressed tears burned at the sides of my eyes, but I couldn't let him see that he was getting to me. I tried shoving him away with my hands, but he wouldn't budge. He broke the kiss and stared at me with his golden eyes. I could feel the love I once had for him screaming in the back of my head to let him take me without a struggle, but my more rational part screamed in my head that that was betrayal to Ayumu.

I felt my hands drop to my sides, blinked, and looked at the traitorous things. I could see Kanone smirking out of the corner of my eye and felt rage building up inside. Before he or I knew what had happened, there was a big, red slap mark on his cheek. I watched Kanone lift a hand to his cheek, then pull it back, and look at me in horror. I had never slapped him before, never even dreamed of it. "I'm am not your plaything, Kanone." I hissed at him, groping the wall to try and get up.

Fury blazed in his eyes, and I felt him drag me back down, not into a sitting position, but into a lying position. "Stop it! Kanone!" I screamed at him, knowing very well that he wouldn't. He had become deaf to my pleas and wouldn't be able to hear me until this was all over, but nobody can't say I wasn't trying. His hands went immediately to my pants, taking them off in one fluid motion. I gasped and tried to cross my legs, so he wouldn't take my boxers also, but the attempt was in vain. He forced my legs open and pulled the boxers down also, making me gasp yet again as cold air hit me real hard.

Kanone stared down at me for a second, licking his lips. "We haven't done this in a while." he cackled evilly, grabbing both of my legs and forcing them farther apart. "Stop it!" I screamed at him, trying to close my legs. I didn't want this, I didn't want this! "Please!" I yelped at him as his hand slid in between my legs. He stopped, his hand flying to my hair. He tugged on my hair, forcing me to come into him. "You will not like this. You will not enjoy this." He hissed in my ear, inserting a finger in between my legs. I flinched, feeling him digging at my insides. No, I wouldn't enjoy this... not like this. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, willing it to be over quickly.

He inserted another finger into my orifice, drawing a stream of blood. I choked back the sob that had forced its way into my throat. I would not cry, not for him, never for him. I didn't beg him anymore. I knew that he wouldn't listen, so intent on his hurting me that he couldn't hear my screams anymore. He started stretching me, enjoying the way I writhed beneath him. It hurt, his fingers inside me and the blood pouring from my body. I could see the blood on the floor, its width widening with each digit placed inside me. I felt like I was going to pass out from blood loss.

That's when Kanone took those fingers out of me, only to replace them with his throbbing cock. I screamed, feeling my blood gushing out of me now. I could've ignored the pain, if I hadn't had to look at Kanone's face. His eyes never left my own as he continued to thrust into me, making me look at him as he did so. Tears welled up in my eyes and I wasn't so sure that I could fight them this time. The pain was too much, almost like having a knife twisted in your stomach. Was this how it felt to be betrayed even further by someone you had once loved? By violation of your body and mind, all at the same time?

"Eyes." I flinched, hearing how loving his voice sounded as he whispered in my ear, "This is my message to Ayumu. Tell him that I have claimed you, body and soul, and I will never let him have you, even if I have to kill him just to prove it. You are mine and you will never, never, be his." He thrust harder into me, his breath coming in hot pants upon my chest. I gasped, feeling his hands tighten on my waist. It hurt so bad... and yet felt so damn good...

He finally came, releasing himself into me. I shuddered once more before letting myself fall to the floor. I felt Kanone exit my body, but paid him no mind. I just wanted to sleep... just wanted to let the dreams come... even if the dream itself was of utter darkness... I just wanted to... sleep...

_When all the lights go out,_

_Where do you hide?_

_The dreamless sleep_

_Of those who wish to die._

To be continued...

Would it kill me to be nice to Eyes? ...yes... it would... he's just so fun to mess with... I'M SORRY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOB Anyway, I want reviews, so review please!!!!!!!

Here's my shout-out to my first-ever reviewer: Egyptian-Fire!!!!!!!!!! Thx for the support!!!!!!!


	3. Disbelief

Back again from the realms of home!!!!!!!! I'm not really sure if people actually liked the second chapter or not, seeing as how I went and added these all on the same day... Oh well!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the third revised chapter of SHARE!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I think we get the picture by now, though I do wish I owned Eyes and Kanone!!!!!!! Ayumu doesn't matter as much. Sorry to the Ayumu fans!!!

Chapter Three: Disbelief

By: Asura Mori

_You think that because you showed your superiority over me that I would come back to you willingly? Did you expect me to go willingly? Did you hope that I would run into your arms, crying and begging you to love me again? I think not. You have only helped me to decide who I love more. I am never coming back to you._

What woke me was not the morning sun, nor was it the sound of someone knocking on the door. No, what woke me up this time was that damned contraption called a phone. I opened my eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the morning light which spilled in through the huge window that overlooked the city. I stared at this sight, at this light which overlapped the shadows of the room, thinking only that last night had been a dream.

The phone rang again and I looked over at it, not really seeing it, but at the same time seeing it. Someone was trying to get a hold of me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to sit there and stare at the rays of light filtering into the room. But I was not allowed this peace. The phone continued to ring, until I couldn't even get the sound out of my head. It was morning, the phone was screaming at me, and it's time to get up. I rose to my knees unsteadily, trying to regain my balance. That's when I looked down and realized that I wore nothing, not even my underwear.

Last night came back in a flood of pictures, each passing behind my eyes and drawing my attention to them. I closed my eyes, attempting to blind these images, but they continued to play, as if me closing my eyes could not deviate them. I felt a scream bubbling up in my stomach and working its way up into my throat. But no, I couldn't give in to that. I couldn't let weakness get to me. I opened my eyes again, concentrating on those small slivers of light that danced across my apartment floor. I wouldn't try to forget last night, but neither would I give it much thought. I couldn't change the fact that it had happened, but that didn't mean I couldn't pretend it hadn't.

That's when I realized that the phone had stopped ringing. I stared at it, surprised by its sudden silence. Earlier it had seemed like it was screaming at me, telling me to pick up the god damn thing and see who was on the other line. But now, it was quiet, as if twilight had come early. Then it rang again, and it was like someone had broken a glass. Sound enveloped everything around me, drowning out even my thoughts. I grabbed my ears, shielding them from the onslaught, but it was like it had pierced even my thickest barrier inside my head, driving me to the without mercy.

I forced myself to my knees, gritting my teeth and ignoring the throbbing pain in my stomach. The phone continued to ring, even though I knew in my head that it should have stopped ringing by now. It was all in my head, and that was the worst part about this damned ordeal. Because it was in my head, there was little chance of it going away anytime soon. I pictured Ayumu's face in an attempt to drown out the ringing and it kind of worked, until the ringing came back even louder than before. That phone was irritating me.

I got up, using a wall that was nearby as leverage, and leaned against the wall, sidling across it until I reach the living room. There was the damned contraption, ringing like there was no freaking tomorrow. I glared at it before picking it up. "Hello?" I asked, feeling my legs wobble underneath me. I prayed that they wouldn't fail me just yet. "Eyes? Are you alright? I've been banging on your door for the past ten minutes and you haven't answered." Ayumu's voice on the other end of the fun sounded worried and upset. "I-I'm fine." I lied, "I just woke up. I'm sorry." Relief filled Ayumu's tone as he quickly said, "Oh no, it's alright. I was just worried, that's all." He paused, suddenly shy, "... Do you mind if I come in? I was waiting to see if you were here before I came barging in." "Of course." I answered, then mentally smacked myself. I was in no condition to be seeing him, especially not after what had happened last night. Plus, I wasn't even dressed... "Um... I mean, could you give me a few minutes? I'm not exactly... dressed..."

I could tell he was blushing as he stammered, "S-sure Eyes. I'll wait." "You can come in. Just don't come into my room." I laughed at him, holding myself up against the wall. I would have to be quick if I was to get to my room before he saw my naked body, or he might get the wrong impression. I hung up the phone quickly and walked as fast as I could to my room, while leaning on the wall. I heard the door open and Ayumu's stammered, "I'm coming in." I walked faster, pain flaring through my body. I heard him moving towards the couch and practically flung myself into my room, kicking my door shut.

I allowed myself a few minutes of rest, pain still jumping through my system every few seconds. I breathed through my nose, trying to clear my thoughts and get rid of the pain. After relieving some of the pain from my body, I slowly got up and walked over to my closet, wincing with every step. I opened the closet and chose an outfit without really looking, pulling it on quickly. I looked in the mirror afterwards, seeing what I had dressed myself in. A long-sleeved white shirt fell gracefully across my back, covering the waist of black jeans that ended in zippers. I pulled my boots on quickly, knowing that little Narumi must have been getting impatient.

I heard a timid knock on my bedroom door and chuckled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I called out, walking over to the door and opening it, a smile on my face. I walked out and found Ayumu sitting on my couch, his dark eyes lighting up at the sight of me. I went over to him, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Did you miss me that much?" I asked, smirking. "Yeah right." he rolled his eyes, making me sit on his lap, "You so know that you were the one that missed me." "Maybe." I chortled, wrapping my legs around his waist, then flinching as pain flared through my legs. I ignored the pain, though I saw a flash of concern in my lover's eyes. "It's nothing." I lied, my voice calm through this facade, "I just bumped my leg earlier on the side table."

He took this answer, kissing me softly on the mouth. "Maybe I should make it feel better?" he asked seductively, running his tongue over his bottom lip. I laughed, rather uneasily, and pulled away from him. "I'd rather you didn't. We might start something that we could possibly regret." Ayumu drew up then, his eyes locked onto me. "Speaking of regrets... Did you tell him?" I looked away from him, letting my eyes stray across the room. "Him?" I asked innocently, running my hand through his brown hair in an attempt to distract him. He wasn't buying it. He slapped my hand away, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Did you tell Kanone about us?" I let my silence answer him.

"Eyes." He groaned, letting go of my waist. I opened my mouth to say something, but the phone choose that moment to ring. I glared at the thing, kinda glad for the interruption, but then again, not so glad for it. I went over to the phone, ignoring the glare Ayumu sent my way, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" "Hello, Eyes." I flinched unintentionally, drawing a concerned Ayumu's gaze. I saw him mouth my name, but shook my head. I didn't need Kanone knowing that Ayumu was here, especially after what had happened last night. "I know that little Narumi is there with you, Eyes. I saw him enter your apartment. Now you listen here. I will not tolerate him touching you in any way. I've already warned you once, Eyes. Don't make me have to hurt him to get it through to you."

I didn't answer, only stared at one place in the wall. "Don't you dare..." I whispered, knowing that Ayumu couldn't hear me, "Don't you dare threaten him..." Kanone's voice was cold on the other line, "If he touches you, I will kill him and all those he holds dear. No one else can have you, Eyes. You are mine. And if I can't have you... no one will." I heard him slam down the phone on his side, a dial tone now beeping in my ear. I slowly placed the receiver down, keeping my eyes off of Ayumu, and wondered about how to deal with this new turn of events.

_Where do you run,_

_When there's nowhere left to hide?_

_Your darkest nightmares_

_Are no longer reserved for sleep._

To be continued...

And there it is folks, Kanone's threat. I got confused there for a moment on how I was going to write this chapter and asked for help, of which little was given unfortunately… Anyway, how do you guys like the turn of events? Poor Ayumu, he better hope Kanone's bluffing or something might happen to the one's he love (Hint, hint). Anyway, review please.

Here's a shout-out to all my faithful reviewers!!!!!!!!! Thanks for sticking with me through the good and the bad times. I'm trying to figure out how many chapters are left on this story… hehe, don't get mad if it ends soon, cause I'm running out of ideas…


	4. Solving The Problem

HELLO!!!! Did you guys miss me? Sorry that it's taking me so long to get this story up and running again. With all the homework I'm getting, it's almost impossible for me to type these days... sigh I hate being in high school... BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I AM FINALLY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! ... okay... I'm doing being weird... for the moment anyway... more evil laughter No, seriously, I'm done now. Again, I apologize for the pace I'm typing at... I really didn't think it was going to be this hard to find time to type... Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers that waited patiently for my lazy ass. Here's the revised fourth chapter of SHARE!!!!!!! Enjoy... and ignore the spelling mistakes if there's any... I'm eating a Popsicle... how ironic...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SPIRAL OF ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS... but if I did... all Hell would break lose...

Chapter Four: Solving the Problem

By: Asura Mori

_The pain you sought to instill in my heart has taken away all I've ever loved. Did you really think that I would let it stay and grow there until it festered? No, I will not sit back and become a pawn in your game of cat and mouse. I am done with your twisted ways and twisted love. You cannot hurt me anymore and you're not going to get away this time. I'm through with you and your pain._

I turned to look at Ayumu, the words I had been about to say catching in my throat. His eyes were fixated on me, a look of puzzlement there. "Eyes..." he looked away from me and towards the door, his voice betraying the look of calm on his face, "... Was that... _him?_" I looked away, a deep shame filling my heart. I still hadn't told Ayumu what had happened the other night, and now Kanone was calling my apartment, threatening my lover. "... Yes." I answered, catching his gaze, "... That was Kanone."

He bit his lip and stood, walking over to me. I extended my arms, letting him lie against my chest as he closed his eyes. "Eyes..." he whispered, "Please... don't go to him... whatever you do, please don't." He looked up at me now, his eyes filled with grief. I knew the conflict running through his heart, a conflict that I myself had been through several times before. "I have to." I pulled away from him, looking him straight in the eyes, "I have to finish this, before it gets completely out of hand."

Ayumu didn't answer me, just let his eyes fall to the floor. "I understand." he mumbled, walking over to the door. I watched him go, conflict raging inside my chest. "Ayumu...!" I called after him, hating how dejected he seemed. He turned to regard me slowly, his visage blank. "Ayumu... meet me at the park at five today. My problem with Kanone should be done by then. And then..." I didn't know how to continue without promising something that I might end up breaking, but the smile on his face was enough to make me realize that he believed in me and would come. I smiled back at him, realizing only now how important Ayumu really was to me. I reached out to him, drawing him into me and kissing him lightly on the lips, before letting him go. He smiled at me and walked out the door, not even looking back as I whispered, "I love you." I knew he hadn't heard me.

I walked out of the room, checking the clock besides the bed. It was four o'clock now. If I left right now, I could be at the park in thirty minutes, but that wasn't my intention. First, I had to make contact with Kanone. Just as I was walking out of my room, the phone started ringing. I looked over at it with a satisfied smirk. Kanone was so easy to play. I walked over to the phone and picked it up, "This is Eyes speaking. How may I help you?" I could hear Kanone breathing harshly on the other side of the phone, and stifled a chuckle. "We need to speak Eyes. I told you, _warned_ you, and yet you still went ahead and let him touch you." he sounded pissed, which only made my smirk bigger. "What's it to you, Kanone, whether or not I kiss my lover? And how childish of you to be jealous when you were the one who let me."

"I didn't leave you. You refused to come with me. But all of that is about to change." I didn't understand what he was talking about. All of that was about to change? What was he gonna do? Drag me off to America? "Then why don't we settle this 'argument'?" I asked, propping one hand on my side, "Because I am tired of your little act." "Act, Eyes? Rest assured, this is no mere act." his voice was sad, chipping away at my own anger, "I will get you back, Eyes, even if I have to force you to love me again." I wondered briefly if he could possibly have split personalities, before I heard his voice go soft. "Why can't you understand, Eyes? I would give everything for you, even go into the depths of Hell for you, and yet you deny me your love. Why do you deny the love between us?"

"Kanone." I whispered, feeling my resolve deviating, "What we had was destroyed two months ago, when you decided to betray me to the Hunters. And now, due to your antics last night, there is no way in Heaven or Hell that I could force myself to love you again. Please, just let me be." Tears slid down my cheeks, wetting the clenched fist at my side. My nails dug into the palm of my hand, small drops of blood forming where the skin had broken. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from crying out, refusing to let this man know how he had hurt me.

I could hear Kanone through the receiver, his breathing harsh and ragged, almost as if he'd been running. "I don't think you understand the situation you are in, Eyes." he whispered, his voice menacing and cold, "I don't think you realize that if I can't have you, no one will. I will not allow little Narumi to take what is mine." "Kanone... just what are you planning?" I asked, feeling cold inside suddenly. Ayumu was in danger. "I told you, if that little boy touched you, I would kill him and those he holds dear. I wasn't playing, Eyes." "Kanone, don't you dare...!" I hissed, gripping the phone tightly, "If you have to settle anything, then settle it with me, not with him!" I could envision his smirk, him shaking his head as he held the phone against his ear. "You are really naive, Eyes. I'm done playing with you. Now is the time that I prove to you that I'm serious. Meet me at the park in thirty minutes. If you're not here by then, there will be consequences."

I started to say something, anything, but he hung up, leaving me standing there holding the phone tightly to my ear. "Kanone...? Kanone!" I screamed into the phone, before throwing it down in rage, "Dammit!" I grabbed my coat and quickly put it on, then opened the secret compartment in my piano. In there sat a gun, one I had never used before. I stared at it, remembering that this was the gun I had been going for the night Kanone had raped me. I grabbed it, stuffing it in one of my coat pockets, before flying out the door in a wind of fury. I was not about to let Kanone toy with me anymore, nor the lives of those Ayumu loved.

"You're so determined to get in my way, Kanone, and I will not stand for that. It ends now."

_The happiness of those who believe,_

_Those of who few remain._

_Where do you go,_

_When faith is all you have left?_

To be continued...

A.M.- Yay, another chapter revised and another step closer to world domination!!!!!!!! ... wait... that's not right... cough ANYWAY!!!!! Thanks for putting up with my tardiness and I'm sorry that this took so damned long to update. I apologize for depriving all of my reviewers for so long. I only pray that you can find forgiveness somewhere deep in your heart... Well, not really... though I still do apologize. Anyway, this is a request to all RESIDENT EVIL FANS out there. If you like ChrisXWesker, please check out the two stories I have on my account. They are called DESIDERATUM and ECLISPE POINT!!!!!! I'm stating this now, so now one will get confused: I DID NOT WRITE ECLIPSE POINT! SHIRO MORI, MY YOUNGER SISTER, DID!!!!!!! Any questions? None? GOOD.

Here's a shout-out to my friend kikyobashing101, who finally found it in her heart to write a dirty fanfic. Not bad, but the stories could use a little work, as could the plot... BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! ... do not ask.


	5. Consequences

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! YES FOOLISH REVIEWERS!!!!!!! THE BLONDE HAS RETURNED... AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! more evil laughter ... Sorry... I just had to get that out of my system... I'm so happy now, because I've finally gotten back to chapter five!!! tears of joy I'm so proud of myself, I could get another Popsicle!!!!!!!!!!!! ... uh... it's eleven thirty at night and I was drinking Volt... does that explain everything? Anyway, here we are, back up to speed, so please enjoy the revised fifth chapter of SHARE!!!!!!!! AND IT'S MY POPSICLE!!!!!!!!! cue even more evil laughter ... and yes, I know I'm crazy...

Disclaimer: ... Fill this in yourself, just like you did in kindergarten (fill in the blanks).

Chapter Five: Consequences

By: Asura Mori

_Did you really think that I would just sit back and allow you to threaten my lover? You should have known better, you bastard. I'm tired of all you've put me through. I'm tired of you and your attitude. Basically, I'm tired of you altogether. But now, it's my turn to go on the offensive and guess what. It's time for payback, and it's gonna be a bitch._

On my way out the door, the receptionist at the desk stopped me. "Mr. Rutherford?" she asked, a small smile on her face. I stopped, my hair flying into my face, and looked at her, a frown on my face. I really didn't have the time for this. "I'm sorry." she said, "But there's a message for you here and------" "I'll take it later." I said, turning and running out the door. "But sir--------------!!!" she called after me, but I was already out the door. I looked at the watch around my wrist, seeing that it was 4:35. I was going to be late.

I ran, faster and harder than I had ever run before. If I was to finish my business with Kanone before Ayumu got there, I would have to be quick. While I was running, I felt something cold thump against my throat. I raised my hand to my throat, feeling a cold, stone lying there. I almost stopped, shocked, but continued running, knowing that I had no time left. Rage flared in my mind. The night Kanone had raped me and left me on the floor, he had also done something else. While I wasn't looking, he had slipped the choker he had gotten me some time back around my neck. While it was a beautiful thing, it also reminded me that I had been wearing it when Ayumu had come in. I was only lucky that Ayumu hadn't realized what had been around my neck.

"Dammit...!" I looked at my watch, gnashing my teeth in anger. There was no way I would get there before the thirty minutes were up. I didn't have enough time, and it was too late in the game to make any more errors. I would have to make a choice, one that would not only affect me, but the people around me. I felt a shiver caress my spine at this thought, but pushed it out of my mind. I had to concentrate on the task at hand. I ran past a couple, who were looking up at the sky. I wouldn't remember them later, but only what the woman had said. "It looks like rain..."

I arrived at the park, breathless. Looking at my watch, I was surprised to see that I had gotten here just in time. I looked around, searching for Kanone, but he was nowhere in sight. I allowed myself to look around, though I knew that Kanone was here, somewhere, watching me. I didn't care. He'd already ruined my life, what more could he do to me? _Plenty._ I heard the snide little voice in my head say, but I pushed it away, amazed at how calm I felt, though the gun weighed heavily in my coat pocket. I walked over to a huge oak tree, placing my palm against, allowing myself a fond memory. A month ago, me and Ayumu had come down here, just to stare at the stars and spend time together. I smiled quietly, my eyes brimming with tears, promising myself silently that there would be more of those moments.

I heard a slight rustle behind me and turned, thinking Kanone had finally decided to show himself. I spun around, fixing my most intimidating glare at... a little kid... The kid looked at me innocently, before bursting into tears and running off. I reached out, a silent plea for the child to come back on the tip of my tongue, when I felt an arm wrap around the lower part of my waist. I started to turn, knowing that this time, for sure, that this was Kanone. "Let go of me...!" I hissed at him, seeing his smirk. "Why? You came here to see me, didn't you?" he asked, smiling warmly. I glared at him, knowing that I didn't have enough time. I felt my eyes widen. Time! What was the time? I went to look at my watch, but then Kanone grabbed my chin. I looked up, startled, and didn't react quickly enough. He engulfed his mouth over mine, his tongue dancing in my mouth. I gasped, trying to pull away, but he only deepened the kiss.

I pulled away from him, hearing a soft gasp behind me. I turned to see Ayumu, my Ayumu, standing there. His chocolate eyes were wide, his mouth hanging in disbelief. I reached out to him, my voice pleading, hating that look of betrayal I saw in his eyes, "Ayumu... it's not..." He backed away from me, shaking his head, looking as if he was about to flee. I made a sound in my throat, an incomprehensible noise even to me, trying to convey to him that it wasn't what it looked like. I reached out towards him again, my hand shaking. No, I couldn't let it end like this, not with him... I dropped my hand to my side, tears forming in my eyes. "It's not..." I whispered, feeling Kanone's arms wrap around my waist. I didn't even look at Ayumu as I let my shoulders drop, but I knew he was still there, staring at me.

Without even thinking about, I spun around, whipping out the hidden gun in my coat and aiming it at Kanone. It seemed everything happened in slow motion then. I watched as Kanone's eyes widened, the smirk falling away from his face to be replaced by a look of horror. I fired the gun, watching as the bullet pierced through Kanone's white jacket. The blood splattered across the once white garment, a silent "Oh" forming on Kanone's lips. He looked at me, then fell to his knees, his hands gripping my coat as he fell. I looked straight ahead, realizing what I had just done. I looked down at the gun in my hand, then dropped it. I backed away from the twitching Kanone and fell on my butt, staring at the bleeding man. What had I done?

Ayumu ran past me, propping Kanone up against a tree. "Eyes! Don't just sit there!" he screamed at me, though I barely heard him, "Call 911, damn you!" But I couldn't move, my body wouldn't respond to my screaming mind. All I could do was stare at Kanone, unable to believe what I had just done. I could hear adults and children screaming somewhere in the background, could see them running as they tried to get away from a possible shooting. But they didn't know that it was already over. Tears formed in my eyes, falling down my cheeks onto the soft ground before disappearing. What had I done? Never in my life had I shot a fellow Blade Child... never...

Someone must had called 911, because I could hear sirens coming closer. I blinked the tears away, focusing my eyes on Ayumu, who was now besides me, holding me tightly. "Ayumu...?" my voice was thick with an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time, though I couldn't quite figure out what that emotion was, "... What have I done...?" I could feel my consciousness slipping away, darkness enveloping me completely. "What have I done?" I asked, the tears flowing more freely as I closed my eyes and passed into darkness.

_What have you done_

_To deserve your fate?_

_The deeds of your past_

_Haunting you everywhere you go._

To be continued...

A.M.- I actually didn't plan on doing that. I didn't want to shoot Kanone, but… well… I have no excuses this time around… I don't even think this is funny. I feel really bad. Kanone does love Eyes, in his own way. There was a time when Eyes also loved Kanone, but that time has now gone... But I still feel bad...

Here's a shout-out to my reviewers and to my beloved sister, who is like a twin to me. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!


	6. Unrelenting Phantoms

So, now that we've caught up, I can start writing new chapters for my reviewers... Bet you're all glad for that... Though you're probably mad that I went and rewrote everything and you had to reread everything... hehe... don't kill me... yet... Anyway, thanks for sticking with me till now, and here's the sixth chapter of SHARE!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: ... Me no here right now, please leave a message after the beep... BEEP

Chapter Six: Unrelenting Phantoms

By: Asura Mori

_What have I done? This life doesn't make sense anymore to me. What have I done? Does nobody see the taint of guilt upon my heart? The sense of wrongness upon my features? What have I done? Nobody out there even knows what I've done... except for him... God, help me..._

"Your friend got lucky. It was only a shoulder wound, so he should be out in a couple of days." I heard the doctor telling Ayumu, who had a nervous, worried smile on his face. "So, he's going to be all right?" Ayumu asked, glancing over at me before looking back at the doctor. The doctor nodded and also looked over at me, before turning back to Ayumu. "Like I said," she smiled, clutching her clipboard to her chest, "He should be out of the hospital in a few days, but..." she looked over at me again, and this time continued to look at me, "Are you two sure that you don't know who the shooter was?" Ayumu shook his head, but I just kept my head in my lap, refusing to even look up. I couldn't bare this interrogation and I wanted so badly to just stand up and scream that I had done it. I had shot Kanone. But something held me back.

"All right, then. He should be waking up soon. Would either of you... like to see him?" the doctor asked, her eyes fixing on me. I looked over at Ayumu first, who just nodded and made a shooing motion. "All right." I said, standing up. The doctor smiled and indicated that I should follow her. I looked back at Ayumu one more time and saw that he was also watching me. When he saw that I was looking at him, he quickly looked away. I turned to regard the doctor, who was patiently waiting for me. "Could you give me a second?" I asked, pointing back towards Ayumu. "I'll be waiting right here for you." was her only reply, but I took that as an okay. I walked back over to Ayumu, who was sitting down now on one of those hospital chairs. "Ayumu... we need to talk." I stood before him, waiting for him to acknowledge.

He looked up at me, a dark gleam in his eyes. "What's there to talk about, Eyes?" he asked, his voice amused, "Just hurry up and go see your boyfriend." "Ayumu... what happened in the park-----" "Doesn't need an explanation. I know what I saw, Rutherford." he interrupted coldly, "And what I saw was you two kissing in the middle of the park, even though you did shoot him afterwards." "Ayumu, it wasn't like that." I said, annoyed, "Why aren't you giving me the chance to explain?" "What is there to explain, Eyes?" he asked, his voice bitter, "If you loved him so much, why did you even bother messing around with me?" "Ayumu..." I wanted to deny it, wanted to deny that I loved Kanone, but I couldn't. Because somewhere in my heart, I knew that I did love Kanone... but at the same time, I also loved Ayumu. "... Ayumu. I can't deny that somewhere deep in my heart, I do still love Kanone... But I love you also... are my words even reaching your heart?" I asked, crouching so I could look him in the eyes, "Has anything I said rung true? Or do you still doubt me?" I grabbed his hands, happy to see that he didn't pull away from me.

"I did love Kanone," I said, trying still to reach him, "But that was a long time ago. He hurt me, betrayed me, and you came and saved me." I shook my head, trying to find the words to explain how I felt, "Ayumu, you gave me the chance to believe, to love again, and I would never throw that away, nor would I throw you away. Please," I begged, grasping his hands tighter, "Believe me, Ayumu. I would never hurt you intentionally." He looked up finally, tears in his eyes. "How do I know?" Ayumu asked, "How do I know that you won't leave me? Can you actually promise me that? Can you promise that you'll always be here? By my side?" He looked at me expectantly, hoping for an answer I could not honestly give. "Ayumu... what answer do you expect?" I asked, "Because if I say yes, then in a way, I'd be lying. But if I say no, you'll hate me. What do you want me to say?" "I want you to say that you'll try." Ayumu answered, letting go of my hands and grabbing my chin. "I love you, Eyes, but I don't want to be left alone again." I knew who he was referring to and hated myself for it. Kiyotaka... what had become of him? What had become of Ayumu's older brother...? "I won't leave you... not like he did." I answered, leaning in and kissing him quickly. He smiled as I got up, "I'll hold you to that, Eyes." "Does this mean you forgive me?" I smiled back, my silver hair falling into my face. "Hmmm... I guess, but..." he smirked at me, "You need to work on your speeches. Try rehearsing next time." I shook my head and started to walk away, "But if I did that, you'd never forgive me." "That's the point." he yelled after me.

I chuckled silently as I walked back over to the doctor, who had a patient smile on her face. "Are you ready to see him?" she asked me as she pushed the button for the elevator. I took a deep breath before answering her. "Yeah... I think so." She smiled at me again, just as the elevator doors opened to admit us. The elevator was empty except for a small child, who waved at us as we got on. She was holding a teddy bear with a bow tied around its neck. She looked at me, then asked, "Is your name Eyes?" I looked at her, startled, then answered, "Yes..." She smiled at me again, then said, "That man was calling for you. He said he needs you." "What man?" I asked, though I had a pretty good feeling who. "The golden-eyed man from America." she laughed, a cute little sound coming from her. I smiled at her, though the fact that Kanone had been awake for awhile made me a bit uneasy. I hadn't expected him to be ready for me... Guess it couldn't be helped.

We finally came to our floor and the little girl flew out of the elevator, laughing as she ran into the arms of a man standing nearby. "You bad girl, you." the man laughed, holding his daughter close, "Where did you run off to?" I looked at them with a sad smile on my face, envying the love shared between them, how innocent it was. I had never had a love like that... until I had met Ayumu, I had never known an innocent love such as the one shared between a parent and child. Maybe sometime before Kanone and I had become lovers, I had almost known that love, but... I stopped thinking about it as soon as the doctor leading me to Kanone stopped in front of a room. I looked at the sign, already knowing what it said, but reading it anyway. **Kanone Hilbert Room 314**. I turned to the doctor with an uneasy smile and said, "Thank you for your help. I think I'll be fine for now." She nodded and headed off in the other direction, waving at me as she went by.

As I walked through the door to Kanone's room, I could hear people whispering, saying, "Isn't that Eyes Rutherford? The pianist?" and then others scoffing, "Why would a famous pianist be in a little hospital like this?" I hurried through the door, not wanting to bring anymore attention to myself. I closed the door behind me slowly, not yet turning to see the wounded man lying in the bed, whose eyes were already upon me, devouring me alive. "Eyes. Of course, it would be you that came to see me." I turned to look at him, letting my eyes fall on the gun shot wound. The wound I had caused. "Kanone... would you believe me if I said I hadn't meant to shoot you?" I asked, though from the look in his eyes, he didn't believe a word of it, though, of course, neither did I. No matter what I said, I had tried to kill him and had almost succeeded. I stayed by the door, staring at Kanone, not really seeing him. "What's wrong, Eyes?" he asked, his golden eyes glinting, "Don't tell me you feel regret for what you've done? I didn't raise you to feel regret, don't forget that." I looked up at him, then away again, seeing that loving look in his eyes. "Don't you get it?" I asked, balling up my fists, "I tried to _kill_ you. If I hadn't pulled up at the last minute, you'd be dead!"

Kanone just watched me, a small smile on his face. "But if you hadn't, then what would have happened?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. I looked up at him, confused, then stepped back upon seeing him standing up. "Kanone! You're not supposed to be-------!" I started to say, but he was already upon me, pushing me into the door. "Kanone!" I whispered, "Get back in that bed, before you bleed yourself to death!" "What's wrong Eyes?" he asked, smirking, "Are you scared that I'll overcome you? Me? A wounded man?" He laughed, pressing into me harder. I started to push him away, but hesitated, not really sure if I would hurt him or not. He laughed again. "You're too innocent, Eyes. I tried to kill your Ayumu, and yet you're still showing me mercy. Though," his eyes glinted with rage, "Don't think that you and he are safe. After this little incident... well, let's just say I'm not ready to lay down and die, just yet. So," he smiled at me, coldly, "I'm not gonna give up on you, either. I love you Eyes, and I will not tolerate another man in your bed." With that, he pressed his mouth against mine, using my surprise to his advantage. He pulled back before I could push him away and licked his lips. "Still the same old Eyes." he shook his head, smirking, "Too innocent."

I pulled away from him and opened the door, running out before he could do anymore to me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eyes." He called after me, innocently. I ignored him and ran onto the elevator, my breathing already coming out in short pants, although I hadn't' run very far. I could hear him laughing, drawing attention to himself and me. I closed my eyes and continued running, almost knocking over a nurse as she came off of the elevator. "Hey! Watch it!" she snarled at me, grabbing onto my shoulder as I barreled past her. "I'm sorry." I yelled over my shoulder, "Please excuse me." I could still hear Kanone yelling after me, his voice high as he screamed, "That's right, Eyes! Run! See how far you can get before I come and get you! Run, Eyes, because when I come after you, there will be no place that can hide you from me!"

_The phantoms have come again this night_

_Through the window that was supposedly closed._

_They are the victims of your past deeds,_

_Making you regret everything you've fought for._

To be continued...

A.M.- YAY!!!!!!! FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER THAT NO ONE BUT ME HAS READ!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... I get it. I'm weird... just leave me alone so I can enjoy some good yaoi. Is that so much to ask? Naw, I'm kidding... though not about the yaoi... hehe.

Anyway, here's a shout-out to my reviewers and to JASON ROMARO, DIRECTOR OF RESIDENT EVIL: EXTINCTION!!!!!! Oh yeah, did you guys know that he wrote the original script for Resident Evil: Infection? But he got fired and they didn't use his script... makes you wonder... why did they bring him back for the third movie? Anyway, love you guys!!!!! JUST KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER... though I'll love you guys even more if you send me cookies... sad now .


	7. Bolero of Fire

Here we are, at chapter seven... WILL THE MADNESS NEVER END?! ... well... yeah... ... ... ... LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the seventh chapter of SHARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE TO MY DARK FANTASIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: ... see all the chapters before this one...

Chapter Seven: Bolero of Fire

By: Asura Mori

_This nightmare refuses to end and I can't wake up... Why can't I wake up? I see what I've done over and over again, but this time his body lies cold upon the ground. In a sense, I've killed him... I am his murderer, his executioner... and his former lover... And yet I wonder why I can't wake up? Guilt, Sadness, Anger, Numbness... and Hate..._

When I got back downstairs, Ayumu was there, waiting for me. I didn't look at him, but walked right past him. "Eyes..." I could see that he wanted to call after me, but he didn't, giving me the space I needed. And for that, I loved him even more. After what Kanone had said, I was scared. Not for myself, but for those around me. Especially Ayumu. I walked out of the hospital, hearing Kanone's final words to me. "I'll see you tomorrow." he had said. Did he really expect me to come tomorrow? The sad thing was... he probably did.

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and felt Ayumu crash into me. Of course, this was my fault also. I had stopped for no apparent reason. "Ayumu..." I didn't turn to look at him, just stared straight ahead, "... Am I bad person?" I could hear Ayumu's feet on the sidewalk as he walked around to look at me, but I just stayed where I was, willing tears away. I was not about to cry, not now, not in front of him, and certainly not about Kanone. He took my hands in his, smiling softly. I looked at him and found his brown eyes on me. His eyes were soft and kind, willing to forgive me for almost anything. Almost anything. "No." he shook his head, answering my earlier question, "You're not a bad person. You never were. You only did what you thought was best, so that doesn't make you a bad person."

I stared at him for a minute, before looking down at the ground. That's when it started raining again, showering us with its purifying light. I continued to look at the ground, tears streaming down my face as I held onto his hands. He was my lifeline, the one who kept me going. I didn't lift my head up, knowing that he would quickly distinguish tears from rain. I didn't want him to see me crying. "Eyes..." I lifted my head up slowly, letting the rain wash away my tears. I would never cry in front of him... unless it was absolutely out of my power, that is. He was smiling at me, his eyes shining in the rain. "Let's go home." I smiled at him and nodded. Yes, let's go home.

We ran to my apartment, laughing as we jumped in puddles and soaked each other. During this one time in our lives, we were what we appeared. Young and free teenagers, without a care in the world. We could act however we liked, without anyone discriminating against us. And if they did, we just didn't care. We were free... free to do anything. We stopped only once during our short journey. We stood there, in the rain, staring at each other, our faces flushed with exhilaration. And right there, not caring who saw, we kissed, sharing our troubles, our love, our very beings. I no longer cared about Kanone, about Hunters, about the world. I only cared for this person in front of me, this person who was willing to share my life with me. I only cared about Ayumu.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it was over all too soon. Soon we were running through the ran again, reality slamming into us like a ton of bricks. We were again separate people. I was Eyes Rutherford and he was Ayumu Narumi. Our worlds could never be together... but the time we now had could be shared... if only for a little while... The rain seemed to come down harder now, drenching us to the bone. We shivered and laughed, though it sounded hollow. He and I knew the truth about the world, we knew how harsh it could be. And we knew that it would never allow us to be together... at least not forever...

When we reached the building where I was staying, we ran in, not caring how odd it seemed. We got onto the elevator and no one else was there, except for the camera. But even then, we didn't care. We held onto each other, telling the world that it could go fuck itself. We didn't need their permission to love. We didn't need anybody's permission. To show the world that I didn't give a damn what they thought, I kissed Ayumu passionately on the mouth. The funny thing was, nobody was really watching the cameras at that time, so no one saw my declaration of love. Oh well. I tried.

We walked to my room and unlocked the door. The apartment felt empty to me, as if no one really lived here, but that was just the way I lived. I walked over to a coat rack, dropping off my soaked coat. Ayumu followed suit, dropping his coat, before pushing me roughly up against the wall. His tongue found my mouth and entered it, battling my own for dominance. I won easily enough and explored his mouth, although I pretty much already knew it. His hand slowly worked its way up my shirt, making a moan well up in my chest. I broke off the kiss, instead letting him take control. He was the seme, but I was a dominating uke, so I would end up leading his hand. His mouth found my neck and he started suckling there, making my face heat up. His hand was still underneath my shirt, teasing the hardened nipples there. I moaned loudly when his fingers trapped the semi-erect nipple, teasing me into submission. "Ayumu..." I could feel myself getting hard down in my nether region, but I didn't need to tell Ayumu this. He already knew.

Using his mouth, he left a short trail from my neck to the middle part of my chest. He planted a small kiss there, before sliding his other hand down my pants. I moaned quietly, kissing him again to silence myself. He didn't mind this, because he knew that it only turned me on even more. I could feel his hand teasing the tip of my length, drawing pre-cum from its head. He was slicking his hand on it, ready to tease me again. I gasped silently as his hand wrapped around my shaft completely, his other hand coming from under my shirt to undo my pants, releasing my enclosed cock. I was still up against the wall, my only support being his body. I broke the kiss yet again, panting loudly. I was getting to the point of no return. "A-Ayumu..." I groaned, coming into his hand. He took his hand from my crotch and licked the semen from his hands, his brown eyes boring into my own blue ones. I could tell he wanted to go farther, but something made me hesitate. I couldn't do what Ayumu was asking...

The telephone rang at the exact moment, saving me from coming up with an excuse. Zipping up my pants, I ran over to the phone, leaving Ayumu standing there, staring after me. I could feel the lust rolling off of Ayumu, but knew that I couldn't do what he wanted me to. _"That's right, Eyes! Run! See how far you can get before I come and get you! Run, Eyes, because when I come after you, there will be no place that can hide you from me!" _I shook my head, trying to dispel the words in my head, and picked up the phone. "Eyes Rutherford speaking. Who's calling?" Ayumu came up behind me then, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the side of my neck. I stifled a gasp, then glared at him. He just shrugged and continued what he was doing. I was so gonna get him later...

"Hello, Eyes." I froze. That voice... "How are you doing? I heard you've met my younger brother. What do you think of him?" There was no way... he was supposed to be dead... killed by Kanone... "... Who is this?" I asked, my throat dry. Ayumu looked at me worriedly and stopped kissing my neck. He could hear the fear in my voice. "Who do you think this is, Eyes? It's me, Kiyotaka Narumi."

_During those long nights that you could never sleep,_

_You always heard a voice whispering from your dreams._

_The voices of those you killed long ago,_

_Have come back to you on this fateful night._

To be continued...

A.M.- DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will Eyes and Ayumu ever get their "fun" time? Is the person on the other line of the phone _really_ Kiyotaka Narumi? WILL KANONE EVER FIND OUT WHAT EYES AND AYUMU ARE DOING IN THAT APARTMENT?! Find out next time, in the next installment of SHARE!!!!!!!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!

I wanna give a special shout-out to my friend Ryu-kan!!!!! Thanks for the emails and everything, and I hope you're enjoying the story. Much love to all my reviewers and all I can ask is... where's my cookies...? Naw, I'm just kidding. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!! AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Revelation

Hello, Asura Mori here. Sorry about the wait. I was just reading over chapter seven and I just realized something. I am a pervert. Not that this shocked me, but it was kinda surprising. sigh Just when I thought I couldn't get even more weird... And on top of that, I didn't really expect to bring Kiyotaka, of all people, into this story. I was just on automatic when I wrote this and now that I've gone over it, it seems weird to me... Oh well, Kiyotaka's in the story and that's all I can say. Anyway, here's the eighth (perverted) chapter of SHARE!!!!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Don't feel like writing it. . 

Chapter Eight: Revalation

By: Asura Mori

_Those feelings have come back again, the overwhelming feelings of despair and the fluttering of hope that threatens to take flight. Kiyotaka, alive? Is it really possible? Or is this another ploy of Kanone's to make me ache inside with regret? What should I do, say? Ayumu... what about him? What should I do...?_

"W-who is this...?" I ask again, my voice wavering. There was no way. He was dead, killed by Kanone personally... right...? "It's me." the voice states, kind of annoyed, "Kiyotaka. How many times do I have to repeat myself, Eyes?" I almost take a step backwards and drop the phone, but Ayumu is watching and I dare not. "You have the wrong number." I state as calmly as possible before hanging up the phone. I turn to find Ayumu staring at me, his eyes hard. "Who was that?" he asked, his voice falsely calm. "It was a wrong number." I state, ignoring the bead of sweat that had formed on my brow. He looked at me for a few seconds, knowing I was lying to him, then turned away. "I gotta go." he said stiffly, his back to me, "Homework, you know."

I nodded, though I actually wouldn't know. It had been a long time since I'd had homework, what with my leaving the country all the time. He nodded again and grabbed his coat, ignoring me completely. I watched him go, but didn't dare try and stop him. For the second time that day, I had angered him. Now I had to give him time to calm down. But what was I supposed to tell him? I sank heavily into a nearby chair, trying hard to figure out today's events. Kiyotaka, suddenly risen from the dead, had called me. What was I supposed to do?

The phone started ringing again and I continued to sit in the chair, only staring at it. I decided to let the answering machine get it. The funny part was, it wasn't even Kiyotaka this time, although I wasn't even sure if the person had even been Kiyotaka. This time is was Rio, asking if she could come over. I smiled slightly, letting the breath I'd been holding out, glad that it had just been Rio. After that, the phone only rang once, a call from Ryoko asking if I knew where Kousuke was, then stayed silent the rest of the night, leaving me in silent bliss.

The next morning I rolled off of my bed slowly, my limbs stiff. Sitting up, I reached over to the counter besides my bed and searched for my cell. When I didn't find it, I slowly opened my eyes to look around again, but I still couldn't find it. I immediately reached under my pillow and took out my gun. I hadn't lived this long just to get killed, and I knew a fishy situation when I saw one. Getting up, I didn't really care that I was only dressed in tight-fitting jeans, until I remembered the situation with Kanone. But there was no way that Kanone was out of the hospital just yet. The bullet wound had been too close to his heart.

Slowly ticking off people that it couldn't be in the back of my head, I reached over into my closet and grabbed a shirt. I didn't really care what shirt it was, as long as it gave me some protection against possible rapists. When that was done, I started over to the door leading into the hallway, noticing somewhere in the back of my mind that the door was slightly ajar. Red lights flashed in my head as I slowly pulled the door open, trying hard not to let it creak. I shouldn't have worried though. The door didn't even make a sound as I opened it and proceeded into the hallway.

The first thing I noticed as I walked down the hallway was that it was too quiet. The second thing I noticed, and I admit that this was a bit off-topic, was that it was the perfect scene in a horror movie (like Resident Evil) where some sort of monster would just pop up, either behind you or in front of you. I shook this thought off, more worried about possible intruders. Although by this time, I was pretty sure I wasn't alone in the house. The next door slowly came into view, and this one was also slightly open. Poking my gun through first, I darted a quick glance about the room, but found nothing to ease my suspicions. The room was empty, which didn't really help my nerves. Again, I slowly exited, aware that this could be a possible trap. But still, nothing happened. That's when I noticed my cell sitting on the kitchen counter. Looking around, I went over to the phone with caution, fully expecting someone to jump out and club me with something. Again, nothing happened.

Without even lowering the gun, I made my way over to the counter and glanced about the kitchen. No one was there. I slightly lowered the gun, though I still looked around. Reaching over, I picked up my cell phone, my eyes fixated on the area in front of me. There was no way anyone could be behind me, because there was no good hiding places in the kitchen and my back was to a wall. I glanced down at my cell with little thought and saw that I had a text message. My heart stopped and my mouth grew dry as I slowly opened my phone. A message popped up on screen, again telling me that I had a new message. Hands trembling, I slipped my hand over the recieve button and clicked.

I let the phone drop with an audible click and slouched against the wall, letting my hand slip over my mouth. The picture I'd been sent stared back at me, mocking me with its grotesque image. I stared at it, tears filling my eyes and dry gasps racking my chest. A strangled cry forced its way out of my chest, causing even more tears to form in my eyes. I could hear my phone ringing in the living room, but couldn't make myself get up. I could only continue to stare at the picture on my phone and the message sent with it. It was a picture of Rio, although barely recognizable. Her right eye was black and blue, so swollen that her eye seemed to be closed. Her grey hair hung in rivlets down her back, where burn and knife marks scored her body. And her legs... oh god, her legs. Bruises lined the entire inside of her thighs, suggesting that she had been brutally raped. And at the bottom of the picture, it read: _Don't you wish you'd let her come over last night?_

_Staring at this broken mirror,_

_You try to make sense of life._

_But those missing shards_

_Hold all the secrets left behind._

To be continued...

A.M.- Wow, I didn't really plan that... The screwed up part is that I don't even know where I'm going with this story, so I keep improvising. Hehe, I wonder where I'll be going with this, now that I've brought in Kiyotaka and hinted at another party. Oh well. Hey, I hope this caught your guys' attention and I hope to keep it that way. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Oh yeah, I'm going to start making a required number of reviews before I update. Let's see... This time it will seven reviews before I update. How's that for fair? LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!


	9. Decisions

Huh, while reading over chapter eight, I've come to realize a few things. One: I'm a sick person. Two: I'm morbid. Three: … There isn't really a number three… Anyway, I was reading chapter eight and when I reread the line "Don't you wish you'd let her come over last night?" it sort of reminded me of that line in Urban Legend. You know, the one where the girl writes on the wall in blood, "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?"

Just a little revelation going on there. Anyway, it's been a while since I've updated, I know. I've just been really busy, although that's not much of an excuse. (sigh) School sucks, though there are some ups to it. (I won't list anything, though.) But, besides that, it's just all in my head. (no, not really)

Well, now that that's been said, here's the ninth chapter of SHARE! Hmmmm, I wonder how many of you out there will actually review this time around? (sigh) One can only hope… Although I hope you guys do realize that the more you review, the more likely I am to update? Just a hint!

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue. Monkey see, monkey do. (grin)

Chapter Nine: Decisions

By: Asura Mori

_Things have slowly began to spiral out of control… but that's normal for the Blade Children, right? Our life is nothing but a spiral, always traveling down and never ending. It is our sad fate to continue on like this… until we run out of luck and meet death somewhere at the spiral's turn. I do not wish to die… but I will not sacrifice them to stay alive. I will not let them die, not for me and not because of me._

I continued to stare at the picture of Rio, barely aware of the phone ringing in the next room. How could they have done such a thing to her? But then again, that was a stupid question to ask. Why wouldn't they do such a thing to us? To our kind? We were nothing to them, not even human. Why should they care whether we felt anything, emotions or pain?

Finally I tore my eyes away from the gruesome image, although it burned like a brand beneath my eyelids. Every time I blinked, every moment I closed my eyes, I could see her bleeding on the floor, while men with unknown faces laughed and jeered at her broken form.

But it was the question that came with the picture that burned my heart like fire. _"Don't you wish you'd let her come over last night?" _I remembered now her message on my phone, begging me to let her come over. But I had been too mixed up in my own affairs to really care. And now… this. All of this… because I hadn't picked up the phone.

I slowly rose to my feet, though not before grabbing my cell and clicking it shut. I ignored the phone ringing in the hall, knowing very well that if the Hunters wanted to contact me, all they had to do was call my cell. If it was them who had sent me the picture of dear Rio, then of course they had my number. But then… I had made the mistake of not picking up the phone before… with dire consequences.

Gritting my teeth I left the kitchen and went into the living room, where I stopped to stare at the phone that was ringing off of its hook. Taking a deep breath, I reached out for the phone and snagged it, placing it against my ear very quietly. I listened for a bit, waiting for the person on the other line to introduce himself or herself, but no introduction came. "Are you a Hunter?" I asked calmly, though inside there was a war going on.

In truth, I wanted to scream at this person. One: For making pick up the phone. Two: If it was a Hunter, which I didn't doubt it was, I wanted to know why they had done that to Rio, though I could probably guess why. Three: For reminding me of what they'd done to Rio.

"Did you get my message?" someone chuckled on the other line, their voice deep and resonating. "Get to the point." I snarled, trying very hard to keep my emotions in check. "All right then Rutherford, no need to get angry." The Hunter replied, confidence and sarcasm dripping like venom from his mouth, "Here it is straight. Come to the abandoned train yard at six o'clock tonight… alone, or we'll kill the girl."

Rio's image again flared in my mind, reminding me painfully of what they'd already done. "Do I have your word that you'll do nothing more to her if I come?" I asked, closing my eyes as I tried to figure out a loophole out of this situation. "You have my word." The Hunter snickered, before hanging up the phone.

The phone hung limply in my hand as I stared at the receiver. Six o'clock… I looked away from the phone to my watch, checking the time. It was five o'clock now, meaning I had an hour to get to the train yard. Turning on my heel, I quickly grabbed up my coat and rushed out the door, letting my apartment door slam behind me. I ran down the hall, ignoring the many protests of the people I accidentally bumped into and muttering half-hearted apologies. I didn't care anything for these people, only for Rio, who was slowly edging towards the abyss of death. "I will not let her die…" I muttered without even realizing it, slipping into the elevator, "I refuse to let her die because of me…"

I was out of the elevator door as soon as it opened, still ignoring the many grunts of pain from people I hit. "Mr. Rutherford!" I stopped unconsciously, hearing my name. I turned to regard the clerk behind me, who held up a letter in her hand. "I'm sorry, sir, but the last time I tried to give you this letter, you were extremely busy." She apologized, seeming to realize that I was in a rush. Gritting my teeth at all of these pointless delays, I snatched the letter from her hands with a mumbled thanks and ran out the door, ignoring her worried face. I didn't have time to think about such trivial things. "Rio…"

Stopping at the corner of the street, I stuck my hand out and waved, calling over a taxi. I quickly slipped into the car, telling the driver as I settled in the seat, "The train yard, and please, step on it." The cab driver started to protest, but I couldn't delay anymore. Throwing some amount of cash, I again emphasized the need for haste. The driver only shrugged once, then set about to getting me where I wanted to go. I looked out the window the entire ride, my thoughts fixated only on Rio. No matter how hard I tried to get the image of her battered body out of my mind, I couldn't.

When the cab suddenly stopped, I jolted forward in my seat and looked around wildly. The driver sat in the front seat, waiting for me to get out. "Do you want me to wait for you?" he asked kindly, waiting for my answer. I shook my head quickly, not wanting to get any bystanders involved. I didn't need another person to protect. "Thank you." I muttered, opening the door and sliding out of the cab. The cab driver nodded as I closed the door, then pulled off without looking back. I didn't really care, now more concerned with the man that stood before me.

"So, you actually came." The man muttered in the same smooth voice I had heard earlier on the phone. I stiffened, very much on my guard. "Where is Rio?" I growled, tightening my fists at my sides. "Now now." The man said easily, sliding his hands into his coat pockets, "No need to get violent." It was only then that I really took in his appearance. He stood with a casual grace, his blonde hair tied into a pony that hung over his shoulder. He wore shades over his gray eyes, though they couldn't hide the gleam that shone there. His clothes were also casual, with khaki pants and a dark blue t-shirt that was covered by a beige coat.

"Stop beating around the bush." I snarled, only getting frustrated by his condensing attitude, "Tell me where Rio is." "You should know by now how these things work, Rutherford." The Hunter stated calmly, not at all perturbed by my anger, "You come to us to save one of your friends, play a little game, and either win or lose." I loosened the pressure in my fists a bit, though I didn't relax my guard a bit. "That's a good Blade Child." The man cooed, chuckling, "Now, you are gonna do exactly what I say and then we'll talk about your dear Rio." "No." I stated calmly, glaring at the man, "We talk now." The Hunter stared at me for a while, his eyes briefly meeting my own before looking away. "He was right. You're eyes are like the depths of an ocean, impenetrable and dark." He grinned, his gray eyes shining. "What?" I asked, startled. Who had told him about me…?

"And now I've seen to caught your interest." The man laughed, his eyes never leaving my own, "You want to know who's been talking about you, don't you? But don't you have more important things to worry about? Like your little friend… Rio, was it?" The Hunter grinned seeing my eyes narrow. "Get to the point. What do you want from me?" I asked through gritted teeth, clenching and unclenching my hands, "Why did you use Rio…?" "You know exactly why one of your fellow Blade Children was used." The man interrupted, glaring at me through his shades, "You're a hard man to hurt, Eyes. But you've always had one weakness that you've tried desperately to protect. Your friends." He grinned at me, like he was asking me to participate in a joke of his, but I remained quiet, my eyes trained on him.

"But that's not the point." The Hunter continued as he took a step towards me, "Here's the deal, Rutherford. Do as I say and Rio goes free. Don't do as your told and… well, you get the picture." He smirked, watching my expression. "You want me to… submit to you?" I concluded as he continued walking towards me. He shrugged as he stopped, inches away from me. "Take it as you will, but…" his smirk widened, "This is the only way to save Rio." "I could always just kill you and go save her." I shot back, although I already knew better than that. The Hunter smiled, catching my bluff. "I know you'd like to, but I think you already know that I'm not working alone. Kill me, and my associates won't wait to eliminate your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend…" I muttered, taking a step back from him, trying to put some distance between us. "Good." The Hunter smirked, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into him. He brought his face extra close to mine, but I reached up and put my hand between us. "Don't forget, Eyes." He muttered, his eyes glittering with lust, "I do hold Rio's life in my hands…" I flinched as he smacked my hand out of the way, before he forced our mouths together. /No…/ I started to pull away, but then I thought of Rio and the consequences of my pulling away. Having no other choice, I slowly went limp in the Hunter's hands, letting him do whatever he wanted to me.

_Holding fate in your hands,_

_You try and look back,_

_Thinking to fix your broken past._

_Only when it's too late did you realize_

_What it really meant to you back then._

To be continued…

A.M.- Huh, it's been so long since I've actually looked at this story, that I totally forgot what it was about. Hehe, oh well. With time come new ideas, so I'm not at a complete disadvantage here. But I actually like the way this story is progressing now, because it gives me time to think and stuff to come up with. Don't worry guys. Kanone will be coming back soon (why do I suddenly imagine groans at this point…?) and Ayumu should be coming back in soon. Ah, I bet you guys are wondering what that letter was that Eyes got. Oh well, you guys will have to wait a while. You know… I completely forgot about that letter thing until I went back and read previous chapters… hehe, oops.

Anyway, thanks for reading guys. I hope to keep you guys interested long enough to finish this story up. Oh yeah, I will also be putting up my other story again, THE DARKNESS IN MY HEART, which is a Eyes/Kanone pairing. Like this story, it takes place after the anime. So, if you guys like this one, maybe you can check the other one out? Maybe…? So, thanks for reading, could you please review now? Reviews make my world go around. Oh, and cookies. (grin grin)


	10. A Solution?

Sorry to have left you guys on a to be continued, but I ran out of ideas pretty quickly after that. (sad chuckle) But now I'm back, and with a couple more ideas, so rejoice!!

Anyway, last time we met, Eyes was getting ready to get compromised by that Hunter guy. Yeah, I know it's not Ayumu or Kanone who's doing it, but still. I hope the introduction of an OC character didn't push you guys away from this story. (shudders) I would hate to do that to you guys.

Now that that's been said, here's the tenth (god damn…) chapter of SHARE!! Enjoy the smut and stuff!! I know I do. (grins)

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, but I do own the gray-eyed Hunter. (evil smirk)

Chapter Ten: A Solution?

By: Asura Mori

_It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so blind, then none of this would have happened. Kanone would still be at my side, Rio would be all right, and Ayumu… Ayumu would still be in the dark, never knowing that we Blade Children even existed. And he wouldn't know that Kiyotaka might be… Oh god, what have I done?_

The Hunter pushed me away first, smirking as he ran his eyes over my body. I stepped back from, panting slightly with the need for air and glaring at him all the while. He started towards me again, stopping when I put up my hand.

"Before this continues," I muttered, narrowing my eyes to accentuate my point, "I want to see Rio for myself. Upon her release, I will do as you say." "How do I know that you won't bail as soon as we let her go?" the blonde asked, looking at me over his shades.

"Because I know that if I try to run, you will just hunt her down again and I cannot let that happen." I stated calmly, trusting in my answer, "Besides, I wouldn't get very far with a wounded girl on my back, as you well know." The Hunter seemed to think it over, his gray eyes shifting between me and the building behind him. "Very well." He finally conceded, his gray eyes narrowing, "But if you make one wrong move, the girl dies."

I nodded, although I had already known that Rio's life would be the cost if I screwed this up. And I didn't plan to screw up, for her sake at least. The gray-eyed man turned his back to me, though I could see him looking over his shoulder at me. He was being cautious, naturally, and wouldn't leave his back unattended. He gave a little indication with his head that I was to follow him, then walked off towards the building. Taking a deep breath, I quickly followed him.

After walking for quite a few minutes (between 30 and 45 at least), the Hunter finally stopped in front of a rusty old door. The blood froze in my veins as I stared at the door, knowing very well what I would find beyond it. Sensing this, my blonde escort turned to regard me with a wry grin. "You can still turn back." He chided, laughing silently at my weakness, "It's only gonna cost you, what, the girl's life?"

I glared at him, letting him know full and well how I felt about his opinions. He turned away from me, although not without one last shot at my ego. "Ooh. Scary. I can see why he calls you 'the emotionless doll'." Hearing those words, I again froze, although this time with recognition. Someone had called me that a long time ago… but it was impossible… wasn't it?

My thoughts strayed to that phone call a while back. There was no way that could have been him… right? He was dead… killed by…

_"Nobody knows what happened to him." Kanone looked at me, his golden eyes glittering, "He just… upped and disappeared, and we haven't heard from him since. Forget about him, Eyes. Forget about this 'salvation' he talked about."_

I lifted my hand up to my head unconsciously, not even looking at the Hunter who was eyeing me with a smile. Suddenly I felt dizzy and my knees caved under me. I grabbed for the nearest thing… the wall, as Kanone's words echoed through my head.

I snapped out of it when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look up at the Hunter, who was squatting in front of me. "I thought you wanted to see Rio." He chuckled, his gray eyes dancing with suppressed laughter, "I didn't expect you to fall head over heels for me so quickly."

THAT woke me up. "In your dreams." I muttered, pushing myself to my feet and brushing away the hand he offered me. True, I was still a bit dizzy, but I was not about to accept help from a Hunter, especially not this Hunter. "Open the door and let's get this over with."

"As you wish, princess." The Hunter snickered, knocking on the door, then pushing it open. I glared at his choice of words, but didn't get the chance to reply as my eyes happened upon Rio. Without looking at the Hunter, I ran over to Rio, falling by her side. "Rio…" I picked her head up gently, cradling it in my lap.

Her gray eyes fluttered open, partially, to stare up at me. Tears caressed her cheeks as she looked up at me. "Are you real this time?" she whispered, her voice cracking in pain, "Or are you another illusion sent to deceive me?" "It's me Rio." I answered soothingly, brushing back her gray hair, "It's me this time." "Thank god…" she muttered, her eyes fluttering close again.

Biting back the tears that threatened to well up from my eyes, I gently placed her head back on the floor. "What in the nine hells did you do to her?" I hissed, unable to stop the anger from showing in my voice as I turned to regard the Hunter. But now there were three of them, the other two having joined up with him while I had been checking on Rio. "Oh, a little this and that." One of the newcomers chortled, his green eyes taking me in. "Be good, Nizar, unless you want him to kill you." The other said, brushing back a strand of black hair.

"Nizar. Hojo." I turned, just as the other two Hunters did, to regard the gray-eyed man. He smirked when he saw me looking at him, before glancing at his cohorts. "Take the girl to the hospital. Eyes here has agreed to our… offer." I didn't like the way he said that, or the way the other two men were now leering at me. But then Nizar, the green-eyed man, asked, "But, Aizu, what if he runs?" "If he runs…" the man I knew now as Aizu said, his gray eyes falling upon me, "I'll contact you and you will kill the girl."

The two men grinned as they too looked over at me. "All right then." Hojo said, walking pass me and picking up Rio roughly. I heard her let out a small whimper of pain and twisted around instantly, only thinking to help my fellow Blade Child. Someone wrapped their hand around my wrist though, stopping my assault. I turned to look at Aizu, the blonde Hunter, who stood behind me, a frown on his face.

"Now now, Eyes. I never said that we would be gentle." He chided, shaking a finger at me, "You should be glad that we're even letting her live. After all, both you and her are our sworn enemies." I knew that, but… I turned to watch as the two men left with Rio, leaving me alone with the final Hunter. I glanced back at the blonde, wondering if I could somehow incapacitate him and save Rio. He didn't look that strong…

As if sensing my thoughts, a smirk flitted across his face. "Don't even think about it." He muttered, massaging the wrist he held captive, "I'm a lot stronger than you think. Besides, you couldn't protect her in the hospital. Or did you forget what happened last time?" I let my gaze drop to the floor at the mention of last time. The last time that Rio had been in the hospital, not only had she been captured, but that annoying Yuazaki girl had also been taken. I had been in L.A. at the time, unable to do anything but wait for contact from Kousuke.

"Damn…" I muttered, snatching my wrist away from Aizu. He didn't stop me, even seemed happy that I was fighting back. "That's right Eyes. Don't give in so quickly." He purred, circling me like a jaguar, "I want to break you, make you submit to me, before the end." I stepped back from him, never taking my gaze off of him. "The end?" I asked, seeking to buy some time. He grinned, apparently glad that I had asked that question.

"The end," Aizu teased as he stalked ever closer towards me, "Or… your death."

_It's time for twilight again,_

_The ultimate ending of the day._

_When demons and shadows come out to play,_

_Making the world succumb to darkness._

To be continued…

A.M.- Yeah, I'm evil, but at least I updated… right? (backs away from the guns pointed at her) So, yeah, next chapter will definitely have some action in it, you can be sure of that. Or else I would have failed my reviewers, correct? I mean, that is why you guys are reading this story, am I right? Anyway, sorry for the delay. I've been caught up in homework and family affairs. (sigh) God, I hate my family sometimes, but of course, they don't know that. (grins) Oh, and I hate school, but that's a given.

So, hope you guys enjoyed. Now, please review. I expect a review for every single one of you, or I just might refuse to update, cause I'm actually saddened by the number of reviews I've gotten. Maybe I should go back to a set number of reviews… (evil grin)


	11. The Price You Pay

All right, all right. I'm sorry for the delay. As I said in my little update notice thingy, I've been having a lot of family problems. This and that led up to that (you guys have no idea what I'm talking about do you?) and stuff happened that shouldn't have happened, and now I'm living with my dad… who doesn't have Internet! THE HORROR!

But yeah, so here's the eleventh chapter of SHARE! Enjoy children and reviewers. (smile)

Disclaimer: I own Aizu. That's about it though.

Chapter Eleven: The Price You Pay

By: Asura Mori

_I've always hated making the choices that decided whether the Blade Children might live another day or die without anyone even noticing our disappearance. If one died, then I would regret it, but move on. But it all of them were to die- Rio, Kousuke, Kanone, Sayoko, and Ryoko- then I wouldn't know what to do anymore. I would probably kill myself… just to be with them once more… in Hell._

I flinched back from him, my eyes going wide. He meant to kill me. It didn't even matter that Rio had gotten away. She would still be killed once I was gone. "You bastard…" I snarled, clenching my fists at my side.

Aizu just smiled lazily at me and grabbed my wrist once again. "That's not very nice you know. I have a father, thank you." He was still smiling as he threw me against the wall and didn't even blink when I hit it. The back of my head took the most damage and when I tried to stand I saw stars. I fell back against the wall, winded and disoriented, not even knowing where he was coming from. I got my answer when I felt something caress my face.

He started to run his mouth around my ear, teasing me and taunting me all at the same time. "You know, you're not as strong as you think, Eyes. I can read you like an open book." I stiffened when I felt his mouth against my ear, whispering these things to me. I wanted to strike at him, kill him, but even though I knew that Rio's life was forfeit no matter what I did, I couldn't bring myself to sentence her to death so quickly. So I just stood there, my face blank, as he continued to whisper into my ear.

"Kiyotaka realized how weak you were first. That's why he left the Blade Children. Because of your weakness and inability to protect them."

"That's a lie." I couldn't help it. What he was saying, I knew it wasn't true. Kiyotaka hadn't left us because I was weak. He had left because he had had no choice. He had left to protect us…

"Is it? Then why do you sound so unsure of yourself?" Aizu chuckled as he trailed soft kisses to the side of my mouth, his gray eyes meeting my own blue ones, "Face it, Eyes. Kiyotaka knew it was only a matter of time before you led the Blade Children to their demise, so he jumped ship and saved his own ass."

"You're wrong." I whispered, backing as far into the wall as I could, just to get away from him, "You're wrong. Kiyotaka would never have abandoned-" "Then what do you call it? Three years have passed and he hasn't even tried to contact you and yet, you've been looking for him all those years. Why hasn't he come back? Maybe he's abandoned you… or maybe he's…"

"He's not dead!" I shouted at him, momentarily losing my cool. Aizu smiled at my outburst and shook his head, laughing quietly. "How foolish. All right then, Eyes. Let's test your belief in Kiyotaka. Where is he now, when you need him most?" Gray eyes glittered menacingly as he grabbed me by the back of my hair and drug me into the middle of the floor. I refused to yell out in pain or even show that I was hurting, but damn did it hurt.

Aizu let go of my hair, making me drop onto the floor. I winced as I tried to get to my feet, but the Hunter wasn't having that. He punched me in the stomach, forcing me to the floor again, then grabbed me by my hair again. "Where's Kiyotaka now, Eyes? Where is he now?" Blonde hair flew into his face as he laughed at me, enjoying my pain. As soon as his face got close enough to mine, I spit in his face and watched in satisfaction as he wiped it slowly off.

Then he struck me across the face, sending me sprawling across the floor. I shot up onto my hands and made a dash for the door. But he grabbed me by my wrist and sent me flying to the other side of the room. I landed near the middle of the floor again and happened to look over to my right. A pole and a table sat near my right hand and I blanched at what I saw on that table.

A pair of handcuffs, a knife, a syringe, a bottle of some clear liquid, a wine bottle, and a cell-phone sat on the table, as did a small black cloth. My eyes wandered over to the Hunter, who was now smiling. "That's right, Eyes. That stuff's all for you." I looked around, seeking some type of escape. There was still a chance that I could kill this man and save Rio, but it was risky…

I stayed still for too long though. My eyes slid back to Aizu just as his hands were wrapping around my wrists. I started to struggle then and he slapped me again, harder this time. I tasted something metallic as my head swung to face the left. He started to drag me over to the chair, but as soon as I started to fight again, he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and he tossed me near the pole with a small thud.

Wincing, I stood up, but he pushed me back down and pulled my hand around the pole and held them there with one hand. "Be a good boy and maybe I'll let you live a little longer." The Hunter's gray eyes danced with an inner madness as he reached over to the table and grabbed the handcuffs, his grin wicked. I struggled again, seeking to dislodge his grip on my hands, but all it did was aggravate him. He quickly slapped the handcuffs onto my wrists, trapping me, then smacked me once again.

"Why can't you just behave?" he demanded as he bent down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I was hurting too much to say anything, so I spit in his face for the second time. His response wasn't what I expected. He slowly wiped the spittle off of his face and stood, then smiled sweetly at me. "Of course you wouldn't behave. You're tied up and about to be compromised. And I did say I wanted you to fight me… only so I could break you, though."

I felt sick. This man was going to rape me. I had known this from the beginning, along with the fact that I could possibly be killed in my attempt to save Rio. But I had hoped that it would turn out better than this, that Rio and I would both make it out alive. /I'm so sorry, Rio… Looks like I won't be getting you that melon after all…/

"Let's see… What should I do to you first…?" He paced around me, his eyes never leaving my face, "Hmmmm… I know…" He bent down once again and placed his hand against my stomach, his eyes sparkling as he slowly slid that hand down to the zipper of my jeans. I felt my stomach clench as he undid the zipper of my pants, then reach in to stroke my cock through my boxers. I glared at him, feeling nothing but hatred and anger for this man.

When he didn't get a reaction out of me, the Hunter started to get angry once again. He stood up once again and went over to the table, grabbing the bottle of clear liquid and the syringe. I moved as far away as the pole would allow me to from him, but it wasn't far enough. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to him, forcing me to sit in his lap, as he pushed the needle of the syringe into the clear liquid.

"This will make you lighten up." Aizu chuckled as he withdrew the needle. I flinched away from his touch, but he forced me to stay where I was and I watched with growing dread as the needle began to come closer and closer to my arm. I looked away at the last minute, feeling it prick my skin. For a few agonizing seconds, I was aware of every move the needle made inside my arm. I could feel the clear liquid rushing through the needle into my veins, feel it as Aizu started to pull it out, and then feel it once it was gone.

He let me go then, tossing me back over to the pole with a smile on his face. "What I just entered into your system was an aphrodisiac. It may take a few minutes, but you'll know when it starts working in your system. You'll have a hard on like none you've ever had before. And every little move you make will only serve to make you harder." He smiled softly at me as he swept my bangs out of my face, but his eyes didn't match. They were hard, crazy with lust and hatred. This man hated me just as much as I hated him, and yet, he was doing this to me.

Talk about screwed up.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, I started to feel the heat spreading throughout my gut. I shifted my body slightly, but the heat only got worse. Aizu looked over at me, a crooked grin on his face, then bent down beside me. "Can you feel it, Eyes? The unimaginable heat that is spreading through your veins? Oh, you may think that you could fight me and not react, but now, well, you'll have no choice. You've lost… and you will die."

"You're the one… that has lost…" I gasped, fighting back the urge to rub my body against the pole in front of me to placate the heat in my cock, "It's sad that… you had to use… an aphrodisiac… to turn me on…" His eyes darkened at that and he grabbed me by the back of my hair once more, forcing my head back so that I could look at him. He didn't say anything, just mashed our lips together and forced his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned at the contact, but then tried to pull away. I didn't care that his mouth tasted good and that it made the heat go away for a few seconds. My pride would not allow me to give in to Aizu, no matter what kind of drugs were in my system. But he wouldn't let me pull back, at least not until he had to breathe. And even though I was screaming denial in my head, my body just wouldn't cooperate with me and I could feel my jeans starting to get really tight.

Aizu noticed it too and smirked, pulling away from the kiss. He still didn't say anything, but his eyes were mocking. I glared at him to let him know how I felt about his opinions and he shrugged, his hand running over the bulge in my jeans. "Let's see how long you can last, Eyes." He muttered as he leaned down and kissed that bulge, making my member twitch in need.

I wasn't going to last through the night.

_Where do you run when the demons come out? _

_Where do you hide when they're calling your name?_

_There is a place where dreams do not die,_

_Where everyone's hopes are still alive._

_But… can you run there fast enough?_

To be continued…

A.M.- Well, there you guys have it. The eleventh chapter of Share. What do you guys think? Are you mad at me for stopping there? (I have a feeling you guys are…) But hey, I saved all the good stuff for the next chapter. And yes, I'm going to torture Eyes just a little bit… and he's gonna be saved… but by who? OOOOOH! Makes you guys want to read the next chapter, right? (smile) Don't worry, I'm working on it.

But, anyway, thank you all for being patient. I know I've taken a long time on this story, but for some reason it's been really hard for me to update (I wonder why… oh yeah, my mother's the reason) and I apologize for that. So, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Tune in next time for chapter twelve of Share! Review please!


	12. An Undesirable Solution

Wow, it's been forever since I updated. Makes me feel bad… But I can't help that I don't have time to type anymore. And the fact that I really don't have my own computer makes it really hard to. I mean, do you guys really want me to type this up at school, get caught, and get suspended for writing yaoi? … Don't answer that question. Anyway, here's the twelfth chapter of SHARE. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: … Again, I only own Aizu and I don't even know how long that will last.

Warning: I keep forgetting to put these things in here… Oops. Anyway, rape, swearing, bondage, etc. Fear the bondage. Lol.

Chapter Twelve: An Undesirable Situation

By: Asura Mori

_I've always known that sooner or later I would make a decision that could possibly kill me. Sitting here, suffering slowly as Aizu watches with glee, I've analyzed my life up to this point and have found a bunch of things I wish I could do over. Kanone's betrayal, my mother's death, all of the lives I've taken… I just wish I could do it all over again and make it right… Just one more chance… before I die…_

More than a few minutes had passed since Aizu had forced that horrible drug into my body, and I was already wishing that he had just killed me. I hated this kind of torture, this waiting for him to do what he wanted to do to me. And I hated the fact that I was acting so weak, that I WANTED him to touch me and… other… things…

Speaking of Aizu, the Hunter was just sitting in the chair by the table, watching me, his face unreadable. But it was his eyes, his annoyingly beautiful grey eyes, which were laughing at my torment. He knew all of my feelings, knew what I was thinking about. He also knew that I wouldn't, couldn't, fight him. If Rio's life hadn't been a part in this, I would have killed him for doing this to me.

But he knew about that too. The blonde knew that I wouldn't do anything if any of the Blade Children were threatened. Even with Saiyoko, who didn't know she was a Blade Child, I would have risked, and have risked, my life for her. Because they, Rio, Kousuke, Ryoko, and Saiyoko, still had a chance at redemption, still had a chance to be saved. But Kanone and I… we were doomed to failure… so why do I continue to fight my fate?

This was a question I had asked myself many times before, always in bad situations. Why did I still fight? Was Aizu right? Am I weak? Is that why Kiyotaka left us, left me…? No, I couldn't think about those things right now. I needed to concentrate, figure out how to get out of this situation and save both myself and Ryoko.

"It's pointless, Eyes." I looked up at Aizu when I heard his voice, drawn to it like a drug. Maybe it was the effect of the aphrodisiac running through my veins, but the other man was starting to look veeery appeasing to me. Oh, hell, it WAS the drug. Anyway, I couldn't find the strength to answer the man, due to the fact that I was concentrating on not panting in front of him. He must have realized this, because Aizu continued with a smirk, "I don't even know why you Blade Children try to resist your fate. Sooner or later, we Hunters, as you have named us, will eradicate you from the world."

"So why wait?" I finally asked, my tongue feeling thick in my mouth, "Why torture me when you could just kill me and get it over with?" Aizu stared at me, a peculiar expression on his face. "You really don't know, do you?" he asked quietly, almost like he was talking to himself. But he couldn't have been talking to himself, because he was still looking at me. "How odd. I was told you bastards were smart, and yet you can't even figure that out?"

"Figure what out?" Okay, so I was getting annoyed. I was tired of being in the dark and there was a drug coursing through my veins that made me horny, so of course I was starting to get a little short-tempered and a lot more talkative than usual. But his answer still surprised me to the point that I couldn't even answer.

"Because Kiyotaka has us follow the same rules he told you to follow in Ayumu's case."

I could only stare at the man. Kiyotaka…? But why would Kiyotaka talk to the Hunters… unless…? "You're speechless Eyes." My eyes shot back to Aizu, who was now grinning, "Are you really that surprised? Kiyotaka Narumi is a double agent and has been for many years. Why do you think we always knew where you Blade Children were? Like the incident with the cottage by the lake? Kiyotaka was the one who told us how to find you… and your precious mother."

The memory leaped before my eyes and I let out a low groan. My mother. The three of us, me, Kanone, and my mother, had gone into hiding a few days after Kanone's mother's death. I don't even remember all of the details, but a couple of months after relocating to the cottage… my mother was murdered. Truthfully, I had always known that it was no accident that the cottage had lit up in flames and that my mother hadn't been able to get out. I had wanted to believe that it was an accident, that me and Kanone were still safe. But I had always known... The Hunters had found us again.

And according to this man... it was all Kiyotaka's fault. Something wet slid down my face and, tasting salt, I recoiled. Was I crying? After all of these years... I hadn't even cried at my mother's funeral... yet, now, here I was, crying. It felt good to cry, but at the same time, I felt dirty. This man, this horrible, beautiful man in front of me, was the cause of this. He was making me cry, making me realize that my security back then was nothing but a lie... that I had been betrayed by the one man who I had trusted all of these years.

_Kanone was right..._

My head hurt, as did my heart. Kiyotaka... why? Why have you... no, why did you betray me? You have always been the only one I felt I could trust, the only one that protected the Blade Children... so why would you give us up to our enemies...? It was a question that I would probably never get the answer to. Especially if this Hunter really meant to kill me, which he did. Or else he wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble.

"Awww, what's wrong Eyes? Is Kiyotaka's betrayal breaking your heart? You poor baby." Aizu leaned down in front of me, licking away my tears with his tongue. I started to flinch back, then stopped and sighed. Resisting now was pointless. With the drug running through my veins and my being tied up, I reallly had no options left. Unless I could somehow, magically, get these cuffs off, disarm Aizu, and get to Rio before he woke up, I was stuck here.

"... I think we've been playing long enough." The gray-eyed hunter muttered, his eyes wandering over to the table. I didn't follow his gaze, knowing very well what lay on that table. I had seen the items when he'd grabbed me earlier and sent me flying. I dreaded the use he had for them.

Aizu got up and went over to the table, most likely wondering what item he should use on me first. With a grin, he picked up the black cloth and came back over to me, his gray eyes glittering evilly. Forgetting about the fact that resisting was now pointless, I started struggling as he placed the cloth over my eyes. His arms circled around my head to tie the cloth over my eyes and I couldn't resist the chance. I bit his arm, hard.

He yelped and drew back, slapping me across the face. He was breathing heavily. "You shouldn't have done that, Eyes. Now I'll have to punish you even more harshly." I spat at him, no longer caring. If I was gonna die, then I meant to fight until the end. Fuck that not resisting bullshit.

Now unable to see, I could only try and figure out what he was doing by sound. From what I could gather, he had gone back to the table and was rifling through his many items. I felt my stomach clench when I heard something screech. There was only one item among those he had that could make such a sound, when struck across another hard object.

I clenched my teeth as I heard Aizu get closer, his breathing fast. He was excited, excited that he was about to hurt me. That fucking bastard. I lashed out with my feet, catching the Hunter off guard and sending him sprawling. Take that you asshole. He got up quickly and I wish I could've seen his face at that second. It would have made my life better.

But such wishes don't always come true. He grabbed me by the neck and I felt the knife he'd brought over rip through my shirt and scratch along my chest. I hissed lightly, the sting of the blade making me wince. Fuck, I hated knives. I heard him chuckle lightly as he ran the blade over my chest, poking at the skin teasingly.

"Well Eyes. I never thought you'd have such a muscular chest. You're so scrawny that I expected breasts when I cut open your shirt. Ah, well. What does it matter? You're going to be dead soon anyway." Having finished what he was saying, Aizu continued to run the blade lower and lower along my chest, until he was just above my pants. I held my breath, knowing what was coming next and wishing I could prevent it.

It would seem that my wishes never came true anymore.

He slashed through my pants quickly, careful not to 'damage' me. He chuckled again, seeing my erection. "Is this the drug's doing? Or are you just that happy to see me?" I wanted to bite him. How the hell was I supposed to 'see him' with this damn blindfold? Fucking bastard. If I did get out of this situation, I was going to kill him. No doubt about it.

Aizu brushed the knife across my cock, making me flinch. Damn that knife was cold. But even though I knew in my head that I shouldn't be getting hard because of a knife, my dick just didn't want to listen. The heat was becoming unbearable.

"Do you want to come, Eyes? Do you? Just tell me. Better yet, beg me. I'll give you the release you're looking for." Oh yeah, I was gonna kill him. Me, beg? Ridiculous. "Go to Hell." I growled, ignoring the pounding in my head. He must not have been too happy with my answer, as I felt him nick the inside of my leg with his knife, making me hiss once more.

"Was that a hiss of pain? Or pleasure?" He was smirking. I could tell. It was in his tone, in his very words. I didn't answer. Obviously, though, it was of pain, though my body didn't seem to think so. In fact, the heat just continued to build up.

Whether I liked it or not, I was going to end up coming in front of Aizu.

It was just a matter of time.

_Pain is pleasure,_

_Pleasure is pain._

_It's all getting mixed up now,_

_as this game continues._

_Someone... stop the madness._

To be continued...

Asura: Yes, I know it took me a long time to update, and I apologize. A lot has been going on down on my end. I haven't been able to type with everything that's been going on and I'm sorry for that. I hope you can all forgive me.

Anyway, read and review please...


	13. Pointless Resistance

Asura here. I can't say that in the time I've been gone that I've truly figured out this story. But I've had some people calling me back to take this story up, so I will. Hopefully we can work together to figure out the mystery called "Share." :D Glad to be back, ya'll.

With that happy thought in mind, here's the thirteenth chapter of SHARE. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: … I think I lost my rights to Aizu… (rifles through papers) Ah, nope, still own him… Everything else though… yeah… don't own them. :D

Warning: Yaoi, guy on guy, rape, etc. If that's not enough of a warning, then… well, see that little back button over there…? Yeah, go push that.

Chapter Thirteen: Pointless Resistance

By: Asura Mori

_Everything has become confused, tangled up in a spiral of webs. When was it that the light of salvation seemed so close? Now, it is so far away that only a pinprick of light remains. Kanone… could it be possible that you were right all along…? Were we lied to from the very beginning? What is… salvation?_

I closed my eyes as I felt the knife travel along the length of my leg once more, shivering as its cold length pressed against the inner part of my leg. The blade was pressed hard against that point, drawing blood, and I let out a hiss. Aizu laughed, taking delight in my pain and frustration.

If I had been able to see, it probably wouldn't have been as bad. However, I was blindfolded and thus the pain, and the humiliation, was much worse. I could my erection bobbing painfully in the air, demanding release, but I was not yet ready to admit defeat.

With my defeat would come an even greater shame. Rio's blood would be on my hands, even in death. And the others would follow soon after, thrown into disarray with our deaths. I could not allow that… We had come so far… and to fail, now of all times? We hadn't made it this far just to die like dogs…

"This is boring…" Aizu growled, and I heard him fling the knife away. He grabbed my chin, most likely looking at me, trying to see something that wasn't there. "You aren't going to give up, Eyes, are you? Besides those tears earlier, you mean to give me no satisfaction."

And then he shrugged, letting go of my chin. "That's fine. Your death should be satisfying enough… after I have my fun, of course." I tightened my body, knowing what was to come and unable to do anything about it. The drug from earlier was still running rampant, but it wasn't as potent as earlier. Which meant this was going to hurt quite a bit.

But after what Kanone had done to me… Aizu couldn't hurt me nearly as much. After all, there wasn't many things that could hurt you more than your best friend betraying and raping you. Compared to that, this was nothing…

The Hunter's hands drifted down my body, not even bothering with foreplay. He pulled my legs up, exposing my entrance and positioning himself. I closed my eyes, even though there was a blindfold over them, but it didn't help any. The pain was just like before, like with Kanone, but it wasn't the same. It hurt, but not like what Kanone had done to me.

He pushed his way into me, ignoring the small cry of pain that erupted from my throat, and continued to do as he pleased. As soon as he'd settled into some sort of rhythm, he started talking to me. It was meaningless stuff, words meant to anger and humiliate me. But I just tuned him out, focusing on the pain and letting my anger grow.

Finally he was done, coming with a great sigh. He pulled out, wiping himself against me and then stopping to look at his handiwork. I know this only because he whistled and made a clicking noise, like he was taking a picture. "Looking good, Eyes. I especially like the way my come is dripping out of you, pooling around your legs like you're some kind of slut. Just like that little girl… ah, she was so tight, but not as good as you…"

Rio. This was the man who had raped Rio… had used her to get to me. I started struggling against my bonds, screaming at the man above me. I didn't care anymore. I was going to die anyway. If I was lucky, I could take Aizu out with me. It would never take away that pain from Rio, but it would mean that he could never use her like that again.

He made the mistake of coming too close. I could hear him breathing heavily, excited at what was about to happen next. I felt a slash against my leg and knew he had grabbed the knife from before. "We're going to do this slow, Eyes… so I can hear you scream. And every night that I'm touching myself, I'll remember your screams. God, the thought makes me hard…"

Another cut, this time higher up. I don't remember how many times he cut me, but each one served as a brand to remind me of what he'd done. Aizu leaned down and removed my blindfold, smiling as he made a deep cut near my collar bone. I showed no pain, no indication that what he'd done had hurt me. The idiot grew angry and removed my bindings, throwing me to the other side of the room.

I landed hard, gasping as the cuts started stinging. Blood coated my hands as I ran them over the deeper wounds, only serving to fuel my rage. I rolled over to look at him, my hands braced on the floor. As soon as he was close enough, I use my feet to sweep his own out from under him. He landed heavily, dropping the knife as he went.

And I grabbed it, just as he got back to his feet. He looked from me to the knife and back, laughing. "Are you going to kill me, Eyes?" He licked his lips, eyes crazy, as he took a step towards me. "It doesn't matter what you do. That girl is already dead, gone from this world. We knew there was no way you'd just lay down and die, so we killed her as soon as she left the building."

He laughed, throwing his head back. "You wasted your time here, Eyes. And now you, too, will die. Just like that little bitch." Aizu started to draw his gun from his back pocket, but I didn't hesitate. As soon as I saw him reaching for the hidden weapon, I threw. The knife spun once before hitting him dead center in between his eyes.

Aizu let out one last wheezy chuckle before falling to his knees, knife hanging from his forehead. I didn't even have to go over to know that he was dead. Naked and hurting, I walked over to the door, but couldn't stop my hands from shaking long enough to open it.

Instead I fell to my knees, shuddering as I tried to hold back the sobs that were threatening to break loose. "Oh god, Rio… I'm sorry… so sorry…"

"Well this is a side I haven't seen of you in a long time, Eyes."

I looked up at the sound of my name and let out a little gasp, though it hurt to do so. Kanone stood before me… with Rio in his arms. I stood, my eyes fixated on the little girl in his arms, unable to believe what I was seeing. She was alive…

"Rio…" My eyes went back to Kanone, who was smiling serenely at me. He handed her over to me without complaint, though his eyes were roaming my body hungrily. I ignored that look, instead focusing on Rio. She looked okay, sleeping peacefully. There were some cuts on her face and neck, but otherwise she seemed fine.

But there was the problem of the other wound to her body and soul. Hopefully in time, that too would heal. I finally pulled myself away from Rio and looked back up at my other problem. "Thank you, Kanone."

"It was nothing, Eyes. I couldn't allow them to kill her, after you went through the trouble of giving yourself up for her." I stiffened at his callous words and started forward, wanting to shake him. But I stopped, remembering that Rio was still in my arms. "Again, thanks. But now I have to get Rio to a hospital, so if you'd excuse me…"

I started to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm, stopping me. It hadn't been hard enough to stop me completely, but I didn't want to lose my grip on Rio, so I stopped. I looked back at him, glaring, but Kanone just smiled and pointed down at my obviousness nakedness. "You don't really think you can go out in public like that…?"

A blush formed on my face and I turned away from him. "What else am I supposed to do? Rio is hurt-" My words were cut off as I felt something drape across my shoulders. I looked, only to find Kanone's jacket covering my body. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged. "It's something, at least." Was his only answer.

I nodded and continued towards the door, with him at my back. When we finally got outside, there was only one car and I knew it was his. Sighing, I followed Kanone to his car and got in with Rio still in my arms. He shook his head at my actions, but jumped into the driver's seat.

And then we were off to the hospital. The fact that Kanone had shown up here, when he was supposed to still be in the hospital himself, disturbed me. Especially since I had been the one to put him in there. And his last words to me…

_"That's right, Eyes! Run! See how far you can get before I come and get you! Run, Eyes, because when I come after you, there will be no place that can hide you from me!"_

Well, let's just say being in the car with him after remembering that was extremely uncomfortable. But he acted… normal, or at least as normal as Kanone could be. He hummed to himself, tapping the side of the wheel in time with the beat, and smiled at me, as if we were all good friends out on a drive. Only I could see the way his eyes lingered on my bare skin that showed under his jacket, the way his eyes devoured every inch of me.

There was no doubt in my mind what would probably happen after we got to the hospital, which we reached all too soon. Suddenly everything was a mass of panic. Doctors and nurses were running about, Rio was taken from my arms, and I was being pulled back, out of the way. I tried to reach for Rio, wanting only to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but she was still unconscious.

Strong hands held me back, keeping me out of the way. I tried to ask a doctor if she was going to be okay, but no one would give me a straight answer. And then I was being asked if I was okay, if I needed help. I shook my head, but couldn't answer. The cuts on my body were shrieking in pain, but the only thing I could feel was the nausea building up in my stomach. With that thought, I promptly turned and ran for the nearest bathroom.

I made it as far as the bathroom, but not to a stall. Instead I threw up in the nearby trashcan, emptying my stomach as I tried not to scream. I collapsed as soon as I was done, hanging onto the trashcan as tears started to stream down my face.

The bathroom door opened and Kanone bent down beside me, holding me as I cried. He stroked my hair and pulled me into his chest, letting me use him as a support. Even after everything we had been through, he still acted like a friend to me. But he wanted so much from me… after everything he'd done… and truthfully, I wish that it had been Ayumu who was there with me.

He lifted my chin up with his hand and bent down to kiss me. I was too drained to fight him and let him do as he wished. But then the pain came back and I pulled back with a gasp, my hands going to my wounds. Kanone looked down and his eyes widened and then narrowed. "Those bastards…" He growled. I thought he might run out of the bathroom in a rage, but instead he picked me up, despite my protests, and carried me out of the bathroom.

Kanone ignored all the nurses and carried me all the way to his car. I don't remember much after that, only that we drove for a long time. When I next woke up, it was dark out again, and everything was swaying steadily. I tried to sit up, but pain screamed through my body and forced me back down. Someone had bandaged my cuts, most likely Kanone.

That was my last thought before I drifted off back to sleep. And sometime while I was dreaming I remembered that letter I never got to open…

_The game has finally ended,_

_The pain is gone._

_Now I wonder,_

_Who the knight is_

_That will save me from the darkness._

To be continued…

Asura: Wow… it's been a long time since I've written a chapter for this story… and I'm kinda glad I waited. The hiatus was worth it. :D I'm sorry to all the fans that I made wait and I hope that you all can forgive me. I still don't know where this story is going, but I hope that you will all help me find that huzzah once more.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I enjoyed your reviews and hope to read more of them. So please, read and review. :D Thank you.


	14. Not Love, Not Hatred

Asura: Well, I'm back, I guess. Got a PM from Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford asking me to attempt to write for this story again, so I took up the gauntlet once more. Had to read my own work again to see where I left off, but now that I've got somewhat of an idea, I will continue.

By the way, I will no longer be posting warnings and disclaimers. Just gets tedious after a while. As long as you've read the first 13 chapters, you'll understand that I don't own Spiral in any way and that this story is a yaoi with a LOT of other things involved, which makes it rated M. Ta-da.

And on that note, here's the fourteenth chapter of SHARE. Enjoy. And thank you, 'Ruth-kun.' XD

Chapter Fourteen: Not Love, Not Hatred

By: Asura Mori

_I can't tell if it's day or night. How many days have gone by since that incident with Aizu and Rio? How long have I been here with Kanone? Where is this place that is constantly swaying? I think I'm somewhere with water, but I haven't been conscious long enough to figure it out. All I remember is Kanone coming in and out of my room, changing my bandages. Sometimes he talks to me, but I can't recall about what..._

My movements were sluggish as I tried to get away, feeling his hands on me. My attacker pried my arms apart, his gray eyes lecherous as he gazed down at my exposed body. I wanted to scream, but my voice was lodged in my throat. His lips formed words as he spoke to me, his voice mocking my efforts, knowing as much as I did that all of my actions were in vain. He would get what he wanted from me, regardless of how much I fought. I opened my mouth once more, intending to scream, but his mouth descended upon mine, silencing my pleas.

I struggled harder, feeling his hands drifting down my body. I couldn't move, couldn't fight him, and felt my breath hitch in my throat as he continued lower and lower...

Then someone was shaking me, calling my name. I awoke with a gasp, hands becoming claws in which to defend myself. But he caught my hands, placing them above my head as I flailed beneath him. Instead of gray eyes, however, golden orbs greeted me, and I felt myself relax, if only slightly. These were not the eyes of my assailant, but of someone I considered a friend. Or at least, once had.

All at once, I was wary again. It all came back to me then, the events of the last few days, the reason why I wasn't safe with this man either. He had brutally raped me when I had refused to take him back, only to return the next day, threatening to kill my lover, Ayumu. He had called me out... and I had shot him, intending to kill him when I realized that Ayumu was there as well, witnessing every moment. And now here we were. He had saved me from Aizu, the Hunter who had kidnapped Rio and raped her, but now I was at his mercy.

Completely and utterly.

"Kanone..."

"Eyes, you were screaming in your sleep." His forehead was pinched as he looked down at me, nothing but worry in his gaze. A part of me couldn't help but be touched by this. Although he had betrayed the Blade Children and me two years ago, this man had once been my lover. It wasn't an easy thing for me to forget. But neither could I forget what he'd done to me so recently. That night, raping me like that... My heart still hurt, remembering.

But looking at him right now, seeing the genuine concern in his gaze, made my heart ache. Without thinking, I reached out and cupped his face, putting a smile on my face. "I'm fine." I muttered, closing my eyes as I shrugged. He placed his hand over my own, forcing me to open my eyes and look at our entwined hands. Long ago, I would have seen that as heartwarming, but all it did now was cause me pain.

I pulled my hand away, frowning. Kanone let me, though his face showed that he was disappointed by my reaction. He slowly rose to his feet, swaying slightly with the momentum of the room. Looking out the window, I now knew the reason for the swaying of the room. We were on a boat. Swallowing, I looked back at Kanone, who was also staring out the window. He saw me looking at him and smiled, his golden eyes glittering.

"I told you, Eyes." He chuckled, reaching down and pushing my bangs aside. "I will do anything to get you back... Even kidnap you." His golden eyes became hard, his hand cupping my cheek harshly. "I will get you back, no matter what." I watched him rise and go to the door, his hand resting lightly on the frame as he looked back at me. "With time, I'm sure that you will come to feel as you once did about me."

"This isn't the way, Kanone." I let out a small gasp, struggling to sit up. He came back to my side, frowning, as he helped me up. "You should be resting." He growled, "That bastard did quite the number on you." I looked down at myself, paling at the amount of bandages adorning my chest. I had no doubt that more covered my legs, but they were covered by a blanket. Forcing myself to ignore such obvious wounds, I returned to the subject at hand.

"You think kidnapping me will solve anything? I've told you, Kanone, that my love for you died when you betrayed me." I growled, fixing my blue orbs with his golden ones. "You think I'll forget that so easily? And what you did to me just a few days ago..."

His eyes hardened, as I knew they would at the mention of his raping me. "I told you what would happen if you went back to him." He hissed, fisting his hands in my sheets. "You are mine, Eyes, not that little upstart's! Little Narumi, of all people... How could you, Eyes, after what his brother has done to us?!"

"That doesn't forgive what you did, Kanone!" I spat back, wincing from the effort. Kanone grew silent, watching me. Then he sighed and stood, his back to me as he proceeded to the door. "This conversation is going no where." He muttered, staring into the hallway. "And I refuse to push you when you're still injured. Get some rest. We'll talk about this more when you've recovered..."

"Dammit, Kanone! Don't just end-" But he was already gone, leaving me alone in the room. I growled quietly to myself, fed up with this already. He wanted to _talk _about this? There was nothing to talk about! He had raped and betrayed me, there was no going back from that. What did he hope for, honestly? That I would forgive him and that we'd go on with our love as it had once been? No. That was a fairytale ending, if ever I heard one, though I doubt rape would ever be involved in such a story.

And then there was the factor of Ayumu. I loved him, that was certain. Was it as strong as my previous love for Kanone? I wasn't sure, nor did I want to think about it that way. After all, Ayumu already felt like he was a replacement for Kanone. No need to make myself think it as well, especially since it wasn't true. I loved Ayumu, not because he was a replacement, but for himself. Despite my hurt and anger at Kanone, I did indeed love him still. But I also loved Ayumu. Damn it...

Laying back, I covered my eyes with my hand, staring at the intricate lines on the skin. So many patterns, so many weaving paths. The lines were almost like life, except that life was constantly changing, whereas the lines of my hand would pretty much remain the same. And, despite my best effort in searching, these lines would not give me the answers I sought. Only I could answer my own concerns, after all... I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh. For now, all I had to worry about was recovering from my latest wounds. Then I could figure everything else out...

-0-0-0-0-

Days passed and I slowly grew stronger. Most of the bandages had been removed, though some of the wounds on my body were more than likely going to scar. Most of those were along my upper body, the deepest scoring my right hip, but clothes could easily cover that. Kanone still refused to talk to me about our "relationship," and eventually I just stopped trying. That isn't to say that I let him do whatever he wanted to me. I gave him no indication that I wanted him, giving him the cold shoulder, and I knew it was weighing on his mind. He wanted our old relationship back, not one where I was cold and unfeeling towards him. He wanted me to love him, like he loved me, but I couldn't. Not anymore.

Finally, when the majority of my wounds had healed, he approached me once more.

-0-0-0-0-

I was in bed, trying to fall asleep, when I felt the bed dip and something warm press up against my back. I turned my head slightly, seeing Kanone there, sitting on the edge of the bed. Golden eyes watched me, their owner passive as he slowly ran his hand down my arm. I scoffed and turned my face back towards the wall, ignoring his advances. This frustrated him, I knew, and I felt him grab my arm. He pulled on me, forcing me turn over and look at him. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine, but I remained stiff, my mouth a tight line.

He hesitated in his kiss, a frown marring his features. He pressed harder, trying to force my mouth open, but I just closed my eyes, ignoring him. Kanone pulled away with a hiss, grabbing my chin. "Why?" He growled as I opened my eyes to stare at him. "Why are you doing this to me? Does _he _really mean that much to you, Eyes? More than we did to each other?"

I sighed, closing my eyes, then pushed his hand away and sat up to look at him. "You keep asking me this, over and over, and yet my answer never seems to satisfy you. What did you expect to happen when you left me like that, Kanone?" I asked, letting my sadness and anger show in my countenance. "You tried to kill the other Blade Children, betrayed us, _me_, to the Hunters. And when you do reappear, years later, you rape me and expect me to be _fine_ with it?"

I couldn't stop the chuckle that emitted from me as I bowed my head, shaking slightly. Kanone reached out to touch me, but I smacked his hand away, glaring at him from underneath my bangs. "You expect me to love you, after all of that? After all of your betrayals, after the actions of your _jealousy_? I think not, Kanone Hilbert. And if you think kidnapping me is the answer, then you are sadly mistaken. Threatening me, or those close to me, doesn't cut it either."

I took a breath, a sad smile forming on my face as Kanone continued to remain silent, his golden eyes wide. "You want me to love _you_? It's impossible. Too much has happened, too much has changed. I've already moved on, Kanone. Why can't you?"

Kanone's eyes hardened, losing the dumbfounded look from earlier. "You expect me to move on, Eyes? Expect me to just forget about us? I never stopped thinking about you, not even once. Those betrayals, as you call it, were all for you. I wanted to rid you of the fate of the Blade Children, rid you of the constant reminder. And I almost succeeded. You were almost mine. And I asked you to come with me... to forget everything."

"You wanted me to forsake everything, Kanone. Come with you? So that I could become as cold and unfeeling as you? I'm not like you, Kanone. I couldn't completely throw away my emotions, forget about the others and hunt them down like dogs. I couldn't do it... You laughed at me in the hospital earlier, calling me naive and innocent. Maybe I am..." I looked at him then, really looked at him, "But at least I have something other than myself to rely on. You have nothing, Kanone. You tried to make me your 'something' but then threw it all away by threatening everything I stood for."

"You want me to give up everything, to come with you... for what? Don't you realize it yet?" My voice was pleading as I tried to make him understand. I reached out for his hand, taking it in my own, even as he struggled to pull away. "I can't live like that. I don't love you like that, not anymore. I can't. It's too painful, knowing that you're slowly turning away from everything I believe in."

Kanone stood, pulling his hand out of mine as he slowly backed away from me. He shook his head, eyes wide again. "Why do you do this to me?" He asked, looking like he wanted to cry, "Why do you choose our fate and _him_, over me? Don't you realize, Eyes? It's all just a lie, all of it. If Kiyotaka really wanted us to beat our fate, then why would he place it upon us, kill so many of us? Why would he sic Hunters on us, after all of this time? Why do you fight against a fate that is so determined to end us? And _Ayumu_? He's the little brother of our greatest enemy and you choose him? Everything I did, I did for you..."

"Does that include raping me?" I asked softly, watching as he flinched. "How was _that_ for my benefit?"

"That... that was a mistake." Kanone muttered, looking away from me to the floor. "I was upset, angry that you had chosen Ayumu... over me. I didn't want..."

"It doesn't matter what you want." I answered, sadness and resolve coloring my voice. "I have chosen to move on, to live my life without you. You have to accept that no matter what you do, I won't choose you in the end."

I watched his eyes, wanting him to understand. "Kanone, I do love you. But not like that, not anymore. I want to remain close to you, for you are dear to me, but only as friends. Nothing more. Please, Kanone, end this now... Don't make it harder than it needs to be."

Kanone laughed, a pitiful sound that hurt my heart. "So this is what it comes down to. You want to put me in the 'friend zone,' after everything is said and done. After everything we've done, everything we've experienced." He looked at me, a smile on his face. "I don't think you understand, Eyes. I can't do that. I can't live without you. I can't live, knowing that you're lying in another man's arms."

"Kanone..."

"So it comes down to this, Eyes. Either love me or kill me. Because if you don't choose me, I will keep coming after you and yours. I'll probably end up killing someone close to you, out of my jealousy, and it will hurt you and you'll hate me even more. And the cycle will continue, until one of us is dead. Because it will come to that, Eyes. Either you will kill me... or I will kill you, because I can't contain my jealousy."

I stared at Kanone, feeling my head shake as I listened. Why? Why was it coming down to _this_? I had to choose between Kanone and the others? Between Kanone and Ayumu? But if I didn't choose Kanone, if I chose Ayumu, then nothing would change? Kanone would continue to chase me down, killing those around me, until I either killed him or submitted?

"And you think that kind of thing will win me over to your side?" I asked bitterly, staring at him. "Kill you or suffer the consequences? Love you and know it's a lie? Those are my options?" He didn't speak, neither to confirm or deny what I'd said, and I continued to shake my head, laughing quietly.

"Fine." I muttered, lifting my head to look at him. "You win, Kanone. I don't want to kill you, but neither do I want those around me to suffer for my choices. You've gotten what you wanted: me. But Kanone, I hope you realize what you've chosen. I do not love you, nor will I claim to love you. You will have my body, but nothing else. I hope you can be satisfied with that."

Kanone nodded, strolling back over to the bed. "It's enough. For now."

-0-0-0-0-

I didn't fight Kanone as he climbed back into the bed with me, just let out a sigh. My words hadn't gotten through to him. Or maybe they did, but his obsession with me had clouded his thoughts to my words. Whatever the case, he had gotten what he wanted. For now, at least, until I could find a way around this.

He spread out on top of me, running his hands down my clothed chest, his mouth angled over mine. I obediently opened my mouth for him, but did nothing else as he inserted his tongue and explored the cavern. He slowly began to unbutton my shirt, sliding one of his hands beneath the fabric to tease my nipples. I could not stop my body from reacting completely, but bit back the moan that formed in my throat as he continued his ministrations.

As soon as my shirt was off, Kanone began to trace his lips down, kissing and biting down my neck to my collar bone. He nipped at the healed cut there, which unexpectedly drew a breathy moan from me. He chuckled at the look on my face, which must have shown my displeasure at making a sound when I'd told myself I wouldn't react to anything he did, and continued to nip, kiss, and lick along that spot. I couldn't stop the pleasure I felt from that small action, balling my fists into the sheets to keep from grabbing at Kanone.

Finally he continued on, his hands slipping beneath my pants to tease my cock. I tensed as I felt his fingers circle the tip, biting my lip. Damn, it felt good. So much for not reacting, I didn't think I'd be able to keep from crying out at this point. Especially when he was being so gentle... I was panting at this point, his fingers stroking me to the point that my tip was leaking. Then he inserted his nail, ever so slightly, into the tiny slit and I lost it. I came in his hand, crying out loudly as my entire body arched into his.

He continued to stroke me, whispering lightly in my ear something in another language. Damn, his voice sounded so good there. And then there was a wet feeling as he tongued my ear. I cried out softly, my hands shooting from the bed to his shirt as I hung onto him. His fingers still played with my cock, trailing down to my balls. He cupped me, pulling on the sacs lightly as he sucked on my ear. If he kept this up, I was gonna cum again...

I almost cried when he pulled away from me, but stopped myself from reaching out after him, remembering myself. I looked away, staring at the wall. Damn my body and it's sensitivity. Or, maybe he was just that good. Regardless, my plans were being shot down like a balloon on a shooting range. I heard him shuffling around as he pulled his own clothes off of his body and I couldn't help but look.

Damn, but I'd forgotten how good he looked shirtless... Lithe, but muscular, he was like a panther as he stared down at me. He smiled as he leaned down and pulled down my pants, his hand tracing my legs lovingly. He paid special attention to the inner part of my thighs and I couldn't help but shiver as he reached up and undid his own pants. Golden eyes fixated on my face as he pulled himself out from his pants (of course he was commando, as usual) and began stroking himself. I watched as he quickly grew in size, until he was dripping. With a soft moan that had him parting his lips in expectancy, he leaned over me again, slowly parting my legs with his as his hand slid further down past my cock.

I tensed, remembering the last time we'd done this how he'd brutally entered me, both with his fingers and his member, but that wasn't the case this time. Using my own cum, he lubricated his fingers and slowly traced the outer ring of muscle of my entrance. I shuddered, feeling his fingers there, and clenched my hands back in the sheets. He inserted one finger slowly, letting me adjust to the feeling, before inserting a second. Again, he let me adjust, then began to stretch me. I moaned, feeling the digits moving inside me and couldn't help but start to move against those fingers. Kanone let out a breathy chuckle, before inserting a third and then a fourth. I moaned again, still moving.

Then the fingers were gone, but I didn't have a chance to lament their absence. Something much bigger pressed itself against my entrance and I let out a low whimper as it began to push inside. Kanone leaned down, until his mouth was against my ear again, and whispered calmly that it would be okay. I took a deep breath and held it until he was all the way in, then let it out slowly. We stayed in that position for a long time, with him staring down at me, his golden eyes bright. I stared back up at him, thinking he looked like a demonic angel with his brown locks of hair falling into his amber-colored eyes. I moaned when he kissed me, unable to stop myself. God, he fit me so well, his cock deep inside me, our bodies melded together.

When he began to move, it hurt a little, but it was more pleasure than it was pain. I had forgotten how he felt inside me... Suddenly I was being lifted and found myself in his lap, his cock delving deeper inside of me. I gasped as his tip hit my prostate, reaching new heights of pleasure. My nails dug into his back as I rode him, gasping every time he thrust into me. He was speaking to me again, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Pleasure pounded throughout my body, deafening me to everything else. I came again, feeling his cock twitch as I tightened around him. He continued to thrust through my orgasm, and I couldn't stop my screams, until he, too, finally came.

We stayed in that position for a minute, both of us with our heads on the others' shoulder, breathing hard. Then I felt his lips on my neck again, biting and kissing. I shuddered, couldn't help it, but didn't lean into the kiss. I pulled back to stare at him, knowing that my next words were going to hurt him, but prepared for it. "Are you done now?" I asked, allowing my voice to go flat. He stiffened against me, his golden eyes narrowing as he took my meaning, and slowly withdrew himself from inside me. I got up from the bed and walked over to the door to the shower without saying a word to him, letting my silence be my answer.

No matter what he wanted, it would never be the same. No matter how he treated me in bed or what he did or said, nothing would change. We were over. I was only here now because he had threatened me.

That was all.

_How do I make you understand_

_What once was love is nothing more_

_Than an old flame that has gone out_

_Here we stand now_

_Once as lovers_

_Now as enemies_

_Forced to endure the other_

_Until you grow tired_

Asura: And that... just happened. How will I continue from this, I wonder. I still have options left to me, of course. I mean, there is the phone call and the letter... and let's not forget, Ayumu, or the Blade Children. And while Aizu is dead, the fate of the other two Hunters, Nizar and Hojo, are still unknown. What will happen in the next chapter of SHARE? Well, that's yet to be seen. So, read and review, and I'll see what I can throw together. XD


	15. A Desperate Plea

Chapter Fifteen: A Desperate Plea

By: Asura Mori

_I don't know how to make you understand, how to make you see that everything we're doing now – it's not love. It's just a crude form of what we once had, a pathetic copy, a fragile dream. Kanone... do you even know why you're doing this anymore? Why you're dragging this game on and on? Is it not obvious? The only reason I'm staying... is not because of you. Do you not understand this? Kanone... this is not love..._

I awoke to find the sun shining in my face and a deep ache throbbing inside of me. The events from last night flitted across my memory, resulting in a sigh as I sat up to close the curtains of my window. Nothing had gone right last night, especially the end result. Never in my dreams did I think that I would be forced to submit to Kanone...

It was better not to ponder on it. What was done was done. There was nothing to be done about it now, though it did bother me how things had ended... or should I say begun? I had no doubts that last night was the first of many nights to come. The thought gave me no pleasure, only a sense of regret and surrender. What was I to do, though? If I resisted or fought Kanone, it would end in death, not necessarily mine or his, but in the other Bladechildren's and Ayumu's...

I could not let that stain my conscience, no matter the cost. Even if the cost was my body, though I doubted Kanone would be satisfied with just that for long. Already he seemed disappointed that my heart had not quickly followed his claiming of my body. How long would it be before he demanded more of me? How long before I would be unable to fulfill that demand? I had to figure out my course of action soon...

Was there a way to end all of this without bloodshed...?

With everything that had happened, I had forgotten one single detail that suddenly came back to mind. That letter, the one I had picked up before all of this mess with the Hunters, Rio, and Kanone. What had I done with it? I frantically searched my memory, only to groan with realization.

It had been in my coat. The one that Hunter, Aizu, had taken off of my person and discarded somewhere. And I hadn't walked out of that place with my clothes on. No, Kanone had placed his own coat over my naked body. Damn it all... another thought struck me. Had Kanone grabbed my clothes that night? Were they here? Or had he left them? More than likely... he hadn't grabbed them. I shook my head, feeling the ghost of a smile crease my lips. Looks like I'd never know what was in that letter now... I didn't even know who it was from...

I leaned back with a sigh. Oh well... Another thought. What had Kanone done with those two Hunters who had been guarding Rio? Had he killed them? Had he let them run free? I would have to ask him later... I shuddered at the thought of later. Would he demand that I sleep with him tonight as well? Probably. Even when we'd been together he was insatiable... My body groaned at the memory. How many times had I gone into work, sore from the night before? Too many, too many. I chuckled at the thought, thinking it ironic that I would be concerned about that now, of all times. Like I'd be going into work anytime soon...

Although... how was Kanone going to keep me hidden forever? After all, I was a celebrity. People would start to wonder where I was. How would Kanone hide me, when the whole world was wondering where I was? Then again, knowing Kanone, he wouldn't have to continue to hide me. Now that I had agreed to Kanone's demands, he didn't have anything to fear about me running off. I wouldn't risk it, knowing what he'd do the Bladechildren and Ayumu... unless...

No, that would be a thought for later and only as a last result. I shivered, letting the thought slide away. I would not even begin to contemplate that train of thought just yet... Not unless absolutely necessary. It would take a lot on my part for it to be pulled off... and I would have to be several steps ahead of Kanone in order for it to work... My thoughts inadvertently returned to this latest option of how to get away from Kanone...

But was I willing to accept the risks?

-0-0-0-0-

As expected, Kanone came to my room after we had eaten dinner. However, he didn't demand anything of me. He just laid down next to me, his arms wrapped lightly around my torso. I remained silent, waiting, but still he offered nothing. He was just there, his head resting between my shoulder blades, his breathing even as he held me. Had he fallen asleep? I turned to look at him over my shoulder, but couldn't see his face. Sighing, I turned back around. Whatever. A quiet night was always preferable to the alternative.

"... Eyes."

A silent groan flitted through my mind as I turned my head to regard him. I should have known this night wouldn't end quietly. But he didn't continue, only held me tighter.

"Eyes... don't..." He mumbled something in his sleep, some of the words too faint for me to hear, but I got the gist of it. I felt my heart tighten momentarily, but shook it off and turned to look back at the wall.

_"Eyes... don't leave me..."_

-0-0-0-0-

I had a dream that night, something that hadn't happened in a long time. It was about Ayumu. He was searching for something, something that he wanted to find. I could feel his worry, but it was like watching those old black and white videos that had no sound. He was running around, obviously asking people about this missing 'something,' but his search continued on and on with no definitive answers.

When I woke up, I was in tears.

What had he been looking for so desperately? I fell back to sleep, my mind restless as the dream continued to haunt me.

Ayumu...

-0-0-0-0-

The next time I woke up it was morning. Kanone was no where in sight, but I could smell something being cooked. I slowly got dressed, my thoughts turning. This couldn't continue. It had only been two days, yet in my heart I knew what needed to be done.

Because no matter how hard I tried, I would eventually do something that didn't please Kanone. And my friends... and Ayumu... would suffer for it. But could I do it? Could I...

The boat shook suddenly and I lost my footing, falling hard to the floor. I scrambled up quickly, running out into the adjoining room. Kanone ran out from the kitchen, still wearing an apron, a gun in his hand. He checked that it was loaded, then leaned against a wall, checking around the corner. Seeing me standing there, he quickly pointed to the other side of the wall. I nodded and threw myself against the wall, also looking around the corner.

We waited in abject silence, more than likely both of our hearts beating rapidly. What new foe was this that had attacked the boat directly? Had they followed Kanone? Something rolled into the room and we both stared at it with wide eyes, then at each other. We both made the decision at the same time, throwing ourselves back and into the closest rooms. Smoke quickly filled the area we'd left and I shut my eyes, my pupils burning. Suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist, pulling me. I fought, until an urgent voice yelled "COME ON, RUTHERFORD!"

"Kousuke?!"

"NO FUCKING DUH! LET'S GO!"

I followed mostly out of surprise, but finally gathered my senses by the time we got outside. I yanked my arm out of his grip, ignoring the angry look the redhead gave me. "Rutherford, we've got to go! Kanone will-"

"I'm not going."

The look on his face was priceless, but this wasn't a laughing matter. "Kousuke, get out of here now." The redhead slowly shook his head 'no,' his face still sporting that shocked look. "I can't... Eyes, we have to get out of here. The others are waiting..."

"I can't, Kousuke." I swallowed, looking at my feet. "I can't..." If I went... Kanone would kill them all... "Sorry, Rutherford." I looked up just in time to feel his punch to my stomach. I blinked. Then felt the surprise that coursed through my body. "Kousuke... you..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I fell to the floor, vision already beginning to blur.

"I'm sorry..." I heard him mutter, before losing consciousness.

He wasn't the only one...

_Everything's gotten out of control once again_

_I didn't want to be saved_

_As I was the one trying to do the saving_

_Sacrifice_

_It was all I could think of_

_Damn them and their attempts_

_At saving me..._

_Now we're all doomed..._

_And there will be hell to pay._

To be continued...

Asura: A short update, but an update nonetheless. Thank god for music or I'd be screwed when it came to writing lol. I know it takes me far and in-between to get an update out, but I am trying, promise. Just a lot of "life" going on right now. But I will continue to do my best. Maybe I'll actually be able to finish this. :)


End file.
